Heridas Del Corazón
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: las consecuencias de un futuro, de un error, las consecuencias de un soldado que ya no regresara… (futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Heridas Del Corazón

….

-acaso no es hermosa?-

-por qué me preguntas esas cosas?-

-porque quiero presumírtela-

-siempre lo haces araña, desde hace cinco años-

-es que estoy feliz pero esta bien, esta bien, no me enojare si dices que es hermosa eso yo lo se!, pero verdad que esta hermosa mi esposa!?, mira su vientre!, cachorro! -

-hey, me estas escuchando?-

-ya va para su cuarto mes…-

-coronel Yuuki-san, coronel Kuga-san los solicitan en la oficina del general-

-esta bien, puedes irte cabo-

-con su permiso-

…..

-general-

-pasen chicas-

-con permiso-

-ire directo al grano, ustedes son las mejores soldados que conozco en todo este ancho y largo mundo y se me solicito que enviara a los mejores soldados que hay para llevar a cabo una misión realmente peligrosa-

-se puede saber mas detalles de la misión señor?-

-encontrar a este sujeto vivo o muerto; ahora tal vez se encuentre en Vietnam según es su paradero actual lo hemos buscado por un largo de tiempo; ya que ha estado amenazando al emperador y al presidente de los estados unidos el caso es que lo encuentren y lo capturen no importa que-

-entonces también habrá soldados estadounidenses-

-asi es pero necesito que lo piensen; sinceramente es una misión suicida hasta me tome mis días para poderles decir de esto, el motivo es que este sujeto esta asociado con los peores terroristas de ese país, ambos se ayudan; por eso hemos estado uniendo fuerzas con los estadounidenses… pero chicas tienen el derecho de rechazarlo también, asi que no se preocupen si deciden no hacerlo, ya que hemos hecho lo suficiente en ayudar a los estadounidenses…-

-tienen un plan b?, señor-

-lo mas cercano es resguardar al emperador y a su familia, pero aun asi tenemos que lidiar con ese traidor, si es que los estadounidenses no pueden, ya que es demasiado cobarde; es por eso que es mejor para nosotros ir y deshacernos de él antes de que desaparezca de nuevo y tome venganza o algo peor-

-y si no somos nosotras a quien enviaran?-

-eso va con el plan b; sonara algo cruel pero sino no son ustedes hay otras opciones pero solo les interesa llegar a un rango más alto o una historia que contar para alardear y no estoy seguro que puedan hacer el trabajo ni aunque les paguen para vivir toda la vida, pero esto no tiene nada que ver; asi que no importa que; son ustedes primero, asi lo ha dicho el emperador-

-cuanto tiempo tenemos para darle una respuesta?-

-tienen cuatro días-

-…-

-se que es una decisión difícil por eso al momento de salir de esta oficina quiero que se tomen estos cuatro días libres, al término de esos cuatro días quiero que regresen y me digan que decisión tomaron les quedo claro?... pueden irse-

…..

-ese tipo si que esta loco no es cierto?, cachorro-

-Nao, será mejor que no vayas-

-y dejarte toda la diversión?, estas loca-

-no lo digo por eso, esto es serio-

-yo también estoy hablando en serio, tampoco dejare que vayas sin mi, somos las dos o no es ninguna-

-tenemos una salida fácil gracias al emperador, pero…-

-entiendo eso pero confio en ti-

-y yo confio en ti solo que bueno ya sabes..-

-hablare con ella, pero no me preocupo por eso, me preocupo si ese sujeto aun anda libre por cualquier parte del mundo amenazando al país, pero tienes razón, tenemos decisión de aceptar o no gracias al emperador eso me sorprende pero creo que mi orgullo se vería afectado en esto-

-no se como es que…-

-lo estoy tomando como una carta de triunfo, si salvamos al emperador salvo a mi esposa y a mi hijo que viene a este mundo, creo que si tome o tomamos la decisión de traer a un bebé a este mundo prefiero que sea en un lugar de paz, no en medio de algo que ni yo se-

-tienes razón ese sujeto en verdad esta loco-

-si-

-te veo en cuatro días-

-no quieres venir a casa?-

-creo que no quisiera meterme en una discusión matrimonial-

-jajaja entiendo, aun así gracias nos vemos-

…

-están seguras?-

-si señor!-

-…. Esta bien partirán de inmediato a Vietnam avisaremos que ustedes ya se dirigen para alla tendrán ayuda por parte del ejercito de ese pais así que tomen sus cosas y nos vemos en una hora, pueden retirarse-

-si señor!-

….

-te arrepientes?-

-tampoco podia mentirle, pero espero que en este tiempo que no este, entienda el por qué lo estoy haciendo-

-creo que mientras regreses con vida no hay ningún problema verdad?-

-aunque suene extraño asi es -

…..

 _ **..boom!...**_

-cachorro terminemos con esto aghh-

 _ **..bang…**_

-Nao!-

 _ **..bang..**_

-estoy bien, vamos esta a unos metros de nosotras no hay que dejar que ese malnacido se salga con la suya-

-entonces cúbreme-

-es lo que iba a sugerir-

 _ **..bang!.. bang!.. bang!..**_

-ahora!-

… _ **bang…bang….bang…bang..**_

-Nao viste para donde se fue?-

 _ **..bang..**_

-entro a esa ultima puerta-

-estas lista?-

-si, quiero regresar a casa-

-uno, dos, tres-

 _ **..bang..**_

… _ **.bang…**_

 _ **..bang…**_

-sabes algo?, será mejor que salgas de una vez de donde estas…-

 _ **..bang…**_

-me has causado muchos problemas con mi esposa esta semana-

… _ **bang…**_

… _ **bang…**_

-vamos no seas cobarde quiero regresar a mi casa con mi familia-

… _ **bang…**_

-por lo menos dame la maldita cara!-

 _ **..bang..**_

-agh!, perra-

-te lo advirtió no es cierto?-

-ustedes van a morir-

-Nao ya lo tengo!-

-enserio lo crees?-

… _ **bang!…bang!...**_

-Na-nao!?-

-tsk-

 _ **..bang!...**_

-aquí natsuki necesito una ambulancia rápido!... Nao quédate conmigo.. donde esta esa ambulancia!-

-me, me, meteré en aghh cof, un problema…-

-nao no hables tranquila pronto vendrá una ambulancia y estarás bien-

-cof, cof nee natsuki aghh cof-

-shh, no digas nada, después de esto podremos regresar a casa, estarás bien nos darán un descanso veras a tu hijo nacer-

-ca-cachorro te cof cof harías cargo?-

-pero que estás diciendo?, estarás bien-

-e-res la úni-ca en qui-en con-fio-

-te dije que basta, estarás bien!, confía en mi! Maldita sea-

-por favor…-

-na-nao?, vamos araña, no me asustes asi!-

-…-

-Nao!, maldita sea!, donde esta la ambulancia!?, nao!, despierta-

-…-

-Nao!...-

 _Mis lágrimas caían en su rostro veía su cara con algunos raspones pero al mirar mas detenidamente, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre; de su sangre. Su torso sangraba; manchándome a mi, como cambiando de color por la sangre que salía de las heridas de bala su uniforme empapándolo. Y nadie llegaba… fueron los segundos tal vez o minutos mas desesperantes, inútiles, sofocantes, los mas dolorosos de mi vida…_

 _De repente veía gente extraña tratándome de alejar del cuerpo aun caliente de la única persona que consideraba mi familia, mi única familia…_

 _Sabia que era inútil, ella sabia que no iba a estar bien, siempre tan dolorosamente realista… nos mentimos…_

 _Debí de haber muerto yo y no ella, siempre tan imbécil, siempre tan sobre protectora, siempre tan amable, siempre tan considerada, siempre tan tan… por que no fui yo?..._

…

-señor, quisiera yo darle la noticia a la esposa de Yuuki-san, asi que por favor no le diga nada-

-kuga-

-señor-

-esta bien arreglare todos los papeles necesarios para que regresen de inmediato-

...

-general hemos llegado-

 _General?.. para que quiero un maldito titulo…_

-no me digas general y largo de aquí-

 _Sali del auto y camine hacia esa puerta que tanto como ella y yo conocíamos, cuando me invitaba a cenar, comer o desayunar, siempre pasábamos esa puerta no teniendo opción para poder entrar por la puerta trasera cuando llegábamos en la madrugada después de beber…_

… _ **ding.. dong…**_

 _Pero siempre al abrirla se encontraba ella, la esposa de Nao.. ya sea feliz, seria, enojada como cualquier mujer que demuestra lo que siente por su ser amado pero ahora…_

-Nat-…?-

 _Apenas había abierto la puerta y a solo decir las tres letras de mi nombre su sonrisa se transformó en una media sonrisa nerviosa…_

-yo…-

 _Sus ojos examinaban las heridas que tenia en el rostro, su media sonrisa se había esfumado hasta toparse con mi mirada vacia, sin ningún rastro de vida eso lo sabia, sabía que al verme sabría ella que era lo que estaba pasando; mire sus ojos cristalizarse, su rostro tornase un poco rojo negando ligeramente con la cabeza, su respiración algo ya alterada, su mano aun seguía sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta mientras que la otra no sabia si irse a su boca o ojos, pero sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, no podia seguir mirándola asi, me le acerque sin mas para abrazarla y sostenerla antes de que cayese al suelo.._

 _Las heridas que tenia en todo el cuerpo no se comparaban al dolor que de nuevo empecé a sentir…_

 _Escuchaba el gimoteo de su llorar, mientras ambas manos tomaban de mis brazos y arrugaban el uniforme con fuerza.._

-porque!?-

 _Una y otra vez me preguntaba porque… ni yo sabía el por qué, pero solo me dedique a abrazarla con mas fuerza, sentía sus golpes; sintiendo por fin el dolor mas fuerte de nuevo, mire hacia el techo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por mis pómulos hasta mi cuello y perderse entre la tela…_

\- yo..- _con la poca fuerza de mi voz le empecé a decir_ \- en verdad lo lamento, perdóname, enserio perdóname, fue mi culpa Shizuru…-

….


	2. Chapter 2

Heridas Del Corazón

….

-mai…-

-nat..suki…-

 _Tokiha mai una podría decirse ahora conocida, antes; mejor amiga hasta que se alejo de nao y de mi por haber entrado al ejercito, eso fue hace casi diez años. Mai tiene un ligero o gran conflicto con los militares; no le gustan, por la razon de que cada militar que conoce militar que muere, ella dice que es una maldición, desde que su padre, amigos cercanos de ambas, incluso de los que llego a amar en su momento se fueron.. murieron._

 _Y cuando nao y yo decidimos entrar tambien al ejercito ella rompió su amistad con nosotras sin siquiera dudarlo, porque no quería sufrir de nuevo y ahora la hare y estaré haciéndola sufrir de nuevo, pero era la única que podia ayudarme con esta situación._

 _Ella después de decir mi nombre y mirarme entendió a que habia venido; tambien sabia que diría; sabia que me correría pero no podia dejar que eso sucediera, eso no; ahora que shizuru esta mal y yo soy la ultima persona que quiere ver.._

-antes de que me corras como perro callejero dejare la milicia-

 _Peor error que pude haber dicho; ella tiene un restaurante y estaba cocinando; aun no abria pero empezó a lanzarme las verduras, trapos, hasta el punto de lanzarme tambien los vasos, platos, tenedores todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, mientras que yo no los esquivaba para después cansarse y caer al suelo llorando; yo aun no me movia me mantenía con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo…_

-por que no te mueves!, por que vienes!, porque!-

-mai…-

-vienes para darme la maldita notificación?, ya me la diste ahora largo!-

-mai te necesito-

-les dije que no quería volver a verlas si ustedes entraban a la milicia asi que largo!-

-mai por favor, quiero que la ayudes, quiero que ayudes a su esposa y al bebe que viene en camino, te lo suplico, ella no quiere verme, se ha encerrado y temo lo peor, no ha comido tengo miedo de perderlos tambien, por favor te necesito, te lo imploro si supiera como hacerlo creeme que no vendría a molestarte y seguiría cumpliendo mi palabra pero no puedo, te falle, le falle, les falle-

-no Natsuki!, no vengas a chantajearme, no por favor, basta-

-no quiero chantajearte es la verdad, necesito que les ayudes-

-natsuki detente, no sigas-

-mai por favor necesito que la ayudes es una buena mujer, ella no tiene la culpa, en verdad amaba a nao, en verdad estaban enamoradas, en verdad si las hubieras conocido creeme que estarías ahí para ayudarla, en verdad yo no puedo, en verdad te necesito, no dejes que se vayan de mi lado, no me alejes, no por favor, te lo suplico ayúdala-

-estas jugando muy sucio-

-lo se y perdóname por eso tambien pero no quiero que siga esto asi, juro que después de esto ninguna de ustedes sabrá de mi..-

-eres de lo peor!-

-lo se!, debería de haber muerto yo!, se lo dije a nao, se lo dije a shizuru, te lo estoy diciendo a ti!, debi de ser yo quien se debio de estar desangrando, debi de ser yo quien este a veinte metros bajo tierra, no ella, no nao, ella no se lo merecía-

-y tu si?, idiota! Tenían que volver las dos!-

-crees que no lo se?, pero él hubiera no existe para mi fue una misión nada mas que podia manejar yo sola, pero para nao era para el futuro del bebe-

 _El silencio se hacia presente no sabia que mas hacer escuchaba los pequeños gimoteos de mai tratándose de tranquilizar, yo aun no me movia de donde estaba…_

-…esa estúpida araña sabes que tampoco te dejaría sola asi como tu no la dejarías sola-

 _Apenas podia escuchar su voz pero podia entenderla…_

-..-

-…dime… sufrio?-

-…estaba mas preocupada por shizuru-

-shizuru …he?-

-una mujer realmente maravillosa, nao siempre me la presumía, estaba tan feliz de tenerla y mas por el bebe-

-me hubiese gustado el verla feliz, hacerle burla…-

-…-

-natsuki?-

-…-

-podrias ayudarme a levantarme, mis piernas no reaccionan-

 _Dude un poco al atreverme a acercarme a ella…_

-todo lo que tenia para lazarte te lo lance no me contuve-

 _Me le acerque hasta donde estaba su cocina, al entrar ahí, mai estaba recargándose contra uno de los estantes; me le acerque para poder ayudarle pero sus brazos rodearon mi cuello abrazándome con fuerza llorando de nuevo y yo devolviéndole el abrazo, oliendo ese aroma que a veces recordaba; que me hacia recordarla, nos quedamos asi un rato hasta que ella termino de llorar para después ayudarle a levantarse pero aun asi me seguía abrazando…_

-mai?-

 _Escuche una voz detrás mio; de una mujer, pero mai en vez de hacerle caso a aquella voz se separo un poco de mi para verme y tocarme la cara, ella es unos centímetros mas baja que yo…_

-mira como te han dejado- _me dijo para después mirar a un lado y contestarle a aquella voz-_ mikoto… lo siento ya sabes como me enojo, verdad natsuki _?- mirándome de nuevo sonriéndome y de nuevo abrazarme_

-igual que una madre…-

 _Después de eso me presento a Mikoto su actual esposa y con la cual tienen una hija de apenas un mes, se veía tan feliz mai que las palabras que habia dicho con anterioridad me pesaban, no quería involucrarla…_

-vamos Natsuki cárgala-

-he?, yo no se como-

-solo ten cuidado con la cabeza-

-mai, enserio.. no…- _dándome a la bebe_

-tienes que practicar-

-practicar?- _mirándola como duerme_

-ves?, ni siquiera se ha despertado eres buena y tendras que ayudar habrá dos bebes en casa-

 _Me voltee a verla entiendo el significado de sus palabras.._

-dijiste que dejaras la milicia no es cierto?-

-si, el emperador fue muy amable nos devolvió el favor de haberle salvado la vida-

-conociste al emperador!?-

-si- _mirando como dormia aun la bebe-_ a pesar de sus facciones serias es amable, desgraciadamente fue en el funeral a puerta cerrada, nadie sabe que fue lo que hizo nao, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, simplemente dejare mi puesto con todos los honores que hay además de que puede decirse que nunca mas volveré a trabajar por lo que me queda de vida y eso incluye a shizuru, palabras suyas, asi que no se pensaba en ir a algún pueblo, empezar de nuevo eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora-

-… muy bien entonces empaca Mikoto nos vamos-

-si!-

 _Mire a mai sorprendida y ella sonriéndome…_

-…-

-no me veas asi como quieres que ayude a… mi cuñada, si piensas irte a un pueblo, quieres ayuda no es cierto?, entonces tu consigue una casa amplia para los niños y pasto vas a trabajar mucho aun no te perdono, pero ella no tiene la culpa de haberse cruzado con un par de joyitas de oro, no me imagino el aguante que tuvo con ustedes dos-

 _Y tenia razon, aun asi la segui observando y aun ella sentía el dolor de la perdida, pero como siempre ella tiene una sonrisa en el rostro diciéndote todo estará bien yo me encargo aunque no tenga ni la mas remota idea de que hacer, preocupándose como si estuviese tratándose de un niño…_

 _El encuentro de mai con shizuru fue difícil, porque cuando llegamos a casa aun seguía encerrada en su habitación tuve que romper la puerta para poder entrar ya que no ha salido de ahí desde hace un tiempo; deprimida. Note la habitación junto con los platos que constantemente le habia dejado cada uno ya casi echándose a perder dándome a entender que apenas si habia comido, Sali de la habitación ya que solo unos segundos bastaron para que me mirara de nuevo con enojo, apenas si podia hablar con mai, pero poco a poco platicaba con ella gracias a su cocina ya que habia devorado el plato que le habia preparado.._

 _Después de eso puse manos a la obra para empacar todo; compre una casa un poco grande con varias habitaciones con un extenso patio trasero con un árbol grande no tan lejos del mar en hokkaido; yo me dedique a hacer lo que me pedia mai como si se tratase de un robot yo no me quejaba, me hizo comprar un bote pesquero y mandarme al mar a pescar, como tambien a cosechar algunas verduras, y hacer la habitación para el bebe. Las veces que pude ver a shizuru eran escasas pero notaba su vientre mas grande, estaba feliz por que pude notar que poco a poco salía con ayuda y asi paso el tiempo hasta que ya casi era la hora del nuevo integrante a unos cuantos días._

-bueno Natsuki regresamos en un par de horas compraremos lo necesario, pasaremos a la clínica a dejar las cosas de shizuru y regresamos te parece?-

-ok…-

 _Mai se marcho con Mikoto y su hija dejándome podría decirse a solas con shizuru aunque a veces lo hacían, shizuru se encerraba o hacia otra cosa mientras que yo hacia lo mismo._

 _Aun escarbaba para hacer mas amplia la zona de verduras, pasaron un par de horas para que escuchase el sonido de hoyas, platos y vidrios chocar contra el piso, deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y corri hacia la cocina.._

-ahh!-

 _Vi a shizuru en el suelo con una mancha de sangre bajo sus piernas…_

-ya es hora?- _pregunte tontamente_

-ya es hora!- _me grito_

 _Reaccione y me acerca a ella para cargarla y salir de ahí por suerte teníamos dos coches la puse en el asiento trasero y me puse en marcha el camino era difícil por las piedras que tuve que disculparme con shizuru, ya que me gritaba y sus gritos me hacían solamente que sudar, llegamos como pudimos al hospital…_

-natsuki?-

-ya es hora!- _le grite a mai quien apenas salía del hospital_

-ya es hora?-

-ya es hora!- _le gritaba shizuru haciendo que entráramos al hospital_

 _Solo me dejaron pasar a mi, a la sala con shizuru ya que yo la cargaba…_

-yuuki-san respire hondo y cuando la diga puja… ahora!-

-ahhh!-

-bien sigua asi-

-natsuki?-

-s-si?-

-ahora-

-ahhh juu juu préstame tu mano-

-s-si… ahh shi-shizuru?- _me habia apretado horriblemente la mano_

-ahora!-

-ahhhh! Na-natsuki dime que paso?-

 _Me quede por un momento callada mirando su expresión de dolor mientras pujaba y apretaba mi mano con fuerza…_

-no se de que estas hablando-

-puje!-

-ahhh maldición dime que sucedió por favor! ahhh-

\- lo esta haciendo muy bien yuuki-san-

-no es el…-

-nada de que no es el momento no pienso dejar que nazca hasta que me digas-

-no puede hacer eso yuuki-san-

-no?, dígaselo a ella no a mi-

-estas siendo muy extremista shizuru-

-dime por favor!, necesito saberlo-

-shi.. au-

-que me lo digas! ahhh-

 _Decidi decirle lo que habia pasado en aquella misión exactamente como habia sido…_

-eso es siga asi yuuki-san-

-en verdad no me habia dado cuenta que alguien estaba atras de mi apuntándome con un arma, solo me enfoque en que ya lo teníamos capturado, fue mi culpa tenia que cubrirle la espalda-

-si! Y ella te cubrió a ti, no es cierto!? Ahhh!-

-auu si, ella lo hizo-

-ella siempre lo hace!, como tu a ella!-

-ya casi yuuki-san, puje de nuevo-

-ahhh!-

-en verdad lo lamento-

 _Después de eso no me dijo nada…_

-una ultima vez mas yuuki-san!-

-ahhhhh! -

-…buaaa, buaaa-

-es niño yuuki-san-

-buaaa. Buaa-

-shizuru?... hey shizuru, doctora-

-tiene que salir ahora-

-que le sucede?-

-por favor tiene que salir-

-venga conmigo-

…..

-…-

-shizuru!-

-que sucedió-

-te desmayaste por el cansancio shizuru, pero mira es la viva imagen tuya pero será como nao de eso estoy segura-

-es tan lindo….-

-sabes como lo llamaras?-

-..siendo honesta nao tenia muchos nombres estaba realmente loca por ello, pero creo que le llamare noa-

-derivado de su nombre?-

-hace tiempo estuve en estados unidos trabajando, cuando hablaba con nao a pesar de la diferencia de horario habia personas que se me quedaban mirando porque hablaba japonés y cuando decia su nombre ellos pensaban que hablaba ingles, se que suena tonto pero después de eso siempre que decia su nombre pensaba en "ahora" en ingles, una vez que regrese se lo comente haciendo que me prohibiera llamarla por su nombre entonces le dije como quieres que te llame, ella me sonrio y me dijo mi amor, mi cielo el que quiera, que tenia para escoger jejeje… asi que… si le llamo noa no habrá ningún problema será único…-

 _La relación que empecé a tener con shizuru digamos que siguió igual aunque la veía mas seguido pero no me hablaba y yo me dedicaba a hacer mi trabajo…_


	3. Chapter 3

Heridas Del Corazón

….

 _A veces podía verla con noa asomándose por la ventana desde su cuarto, mostrándole el exterior y el riendo y ella feliz, lo mas que podía estar ella ante su hijo..._

 _Pero para mi ya habían pasado casi el año desde que noa había nacido y bueno, para mi se notaba el cambio que había en noa que al saber como empezar a caminar queria intentarlo mas tiempo de lo normal, como en la hija de mai que estaba mas curiosa en saber decir mas cosas._

-noa-chan, noa-chan ven con tu tia mai-

-waaa jajaja-

-eres tan lindo noa-chan-

-mami!-

-pero mi querida saki-chan no se queda atrás eres tan linda y adorable cuando caminas hacia mi y me dices mami siendo celosa con tu primo ven con mama-

 _la hija de mai ya podía caminar un poco mas y ya habia dicho sus primeras palabras en cambio noa, a veces shizuru estaba en la sala con el mientras estaban en la alfombra junto con saki y mai como ahora, era agradable verlas pero aun asi no quería acercarme, para mi era agradable solo ver esas escenas como si se tratase de un fantasma_

-nat por que no te acercas?-

-mikoto... no, asi estoy bien-

-entonces acompáñame a la tienda ya no hay leche ni otras cosas y necesito unas manos extras-

-esta bien-

 _seguía mirando la escena hasta que la mirada de shizuru se percató de mi presencia y yo bueno desvié la mirada para después empezar a caminar hacia la salida a esperar a mikoto.._

-bonita noche no es cierto?- _me_ _decia mikoto_

 _por lo regular caminábamos un poco para ir a la tienda mas cercana de este pueblo y por suerte tenia todo lo que necesitábamos y como era de noche era la via mas rápida si no tendríamos que regresar por el coche e ir a la tienda mas cercana aunque la mayoría de las veces vamos una tienda de auto servicio de la ciudad para comprar cajas de las cosas que necesitamos._

-si, siempre se ven en estos lugares más las estrellas, es increíble-

 _pero veo que se detuvo mikoto y decidió sentarse a un lado del camino.._

-vamos siéntate-

-sera la primera vez que tenemos una conversación- _le dije al seguirla_

-no es conversación solo quiero que me prestes un poco de tu tiempo y oídos puedes?-

-hace tiempo que no escucho-

-supongo que eso es un si-

 _Estábamos sentadas escuchando los grillos, las ranas; el viento era delicado pero refrescante_

-no soy quien para decirte o para hablar de cosas que no conozco apenas puedo decirte que te conozco pero con todo lo que ha pasado he escuchado últimamente de ti y mucho, hasta hubo un momento que sentí celos y creí que me quitarías a mai pero siempre que termina de relatar algo de ti siempre tiene que hablar de nao-san y empieza a llorar me duele pero es la carga que uno tiene que llevar y dejar en un cierto momento de nuestras vidas pero tenemos que recordar lo bueno aunque luego nos duela... Lo que trato de decirte es que te des una segunda oportunidad estas siendo muy mala contigo misma y eso daña a las personas que están a tu alrededor, debes perdonarte natsuki-

-perdí todo lo que tenia de familia en un país extranjero-

-entonces que es mai de ti?, Alguien que solo te ayuda?-

-aun no puedo verla a la cara, hice mal-

-todos cometemos errores, todos hacemos mal las cosas, a todos no salen mal las cosas, todos en un momento dado ya no estamos mas en este mundo físico pero aun asi tenemos que seguir adelante por aquellos que se quedaron un poco atrás en cierto aspecto, pero aun asi no creo que nao-san haya querido que su hermana este asi ahora-

-estaría riéndose de mi ahora?, es lo que me pregunto todos los días, a todas horas a veces su voz aun resuena en mi cabeza su risa burlona con la de shizuru, yo no puedo, yo no se que hacer para enmendar mis errores no se como verla a la cara y sonreírle, yo no puedo, yo no soy como nao-

 _Escuche un suspiro pesado por parte de ella antes de que la volviera escuchar_

-... Mai tenía razón eres muy difícil jejeje pero por que no dejas de ser miedosa y le preguntas a shizuru-san que piensa de ti-

 _sin siquiera poderle contestar a eso, note como se levantaba y se dirigía de nuevo a casa en cambio yo deje que el delicado y frio viento me rozara el cuerpo mientras no pensaba en nada y seguía viendo el mar de estrellas que había en el cielo. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me había quedado ahí contemplando el mismo paisaje pero reaccione al ligero olor de comida me levante y como aun no quería regresar a la casa fui a comer y beber un poco, las horas siguieron hasta que en vez de regresar a casa fui directamente al bote pesquero a veces dormía ahí, así que ese dia opte por hacerlo..._

-al fin y al cabo tengo que pescar mañana _-musite antes de quedarme dormida_

 _ni regrese hasta después del desayuno.._

-donde demonios andabas natsuki-

-buenos dias mai-

-nada de buenos no estás viendo mi cansancio por esperarte?-

-esperarme? Para que?, si te refieres al pescado aquí esta-

-no tonta, por que no dijiste que no llegarías a casa creí que algo malo te había pasado-

-por que debería de pesarme algo?-

-idiota natsuki-

-bueno lo siento fui a comer algo y después de ahí fui al bote a dormir no es la primera vez y si no te avise fue porque no llevaba el celular además a que otro lado iría-

-de todas forma por lo menos avisa deja una nota o algo-

-esta bien mama, lo siento-

-ya desayunaste?-

-no-

-siéntate-

 _Como un día cualquiera seguía su curso después de desayunar seguí con mi trabajo escarbando la tierra para seguir plantando_

-creo que con esto será suficiente pero quiero agua-

 _Me dije mientras me limpiaba el sudor y me dirigía a la cocina, no había nadie alrededor así que me imagine que no había nadie en casa, tomé un vaso y me servir agua, estaba cansada aún me sentía algo mal por haber bebido ayer en la noche pero aun así no pensaba en mucho me le quedé mirando a la pared mientras seguía bebiendo agua hasta que sentí un ligero agarré en mi pierna bajé mi mirada para encontrarme a noa quién estaba encantado y ni siquiera sabía el por que…_

-noa! A la co-...-

 _y al escuchar la voz de la madre de noa alce mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos rojos sin saber que hacer mientras que yo, no sabría decir que tipo de cara hacia.._

-hola-

 _y sin pensarlo mucho la salude, reaccione y me reproche pero era lo único que mi boca había soltado en ese momento_

-yo lo siento-

 _me contestaba no entendi el por que al momento hasta que se acercó a mi un poco para despues agacharse; entendiendo que se disculpaba por lo que noa hacia_

-no te preocupes sólo me sorprendió-

 _y acto siguiente shizuru quería cargar a noa, pero este se aferraba a mi pierna y pantalón que sentía sus pequeños jalones_

-noa deja a natsuki en paz-

 _Escuchaba mi nombre salir de su boca después de tanto tiempo por parte de shizuru que me hizo sentir tan bien_

-no pasa nada-

-vamos noa-

 _en cambio noa se quejaba porque no quería soltarse_

-lo siento en verdad-

 _algo dentro de mi actuó haciendo que me agachara un poco observando como ella intentaba deshacer el agarré que tenía noa con mi pantalón_

-nee shizuru que piensas de mi?-

 _dije sin pensar, no sabía el porqué lo decía pero eso causó que dejara noa tranquilo, sólo para levantar su cabeza y de nuevo conectar nuestras miradas estábamos tan cerca que no me importaba; su mirada como siempre me era misteriosa imposible de descifrar y fue cuando mire sus labios moverse pensando yo que me iría a contestar pero no fue así ya que el agarré que tenía segundos antes ya no estaba, sino ya estaba noa recargándose en su madre, haciendo que se perdiera ese contacto ya que shizuru miraba a noa_

-ara ya te cansaste?, noa-

 _le sonreía shizuru quién lo levantaba del suelo así como yo me levantaba también y ahí fue cuando noté su cambio, su cabello estaba más largo y amarrado ligeramente, dejando caer su cabello en su hombro derecho, su ropa era casual como siempre pero notando ese aire de mujer importante, siendo honesta no la conocía demasiado a pesar de haber escuchado demasiado de ella por parte de nao._

 _La sonrisa que tenía ahora shizuru se debía a que noa le sonreía y le tocaba el rostro, no importaba el hecho de que no me haya contestado porque ya por lo menos le había preguntado, sólo era cuestión de contestarme_

-estamos de vuelta!-

 _y esa era mai junto con mikoto y su hija_

-bueno seguiré escarbando- _contesté lo más normal posible_

-deja eso ya y ven a ayudar en lo que yo hago de comer-

 _hice lo que me pidió tampoco le insistí a shizuru ni siquiera con la mirada aunque nunca me le quedé viendo a excepción de hace unos momentos atrás_

-natsuki es tarde, toma un baño que es hora de dormir mañana continuas-

 _me decía mai sabiendo que ya el sol no estaba y que sólo con la ayuda de la luz de la puerta de la entrada a la cocina me ayudaba a ver_

-está bien-

 _Deje la pala cerca de la entrada y entre a la casa siguiendo a mai para después irme a bañar_

-si que estoy cansada- _me decía al ya estar cambiándome y cuando me ponía mi playera me daba cuenta de que mi cabello también me había crecido_ -no me había dado cuenta- _sacudiéndomelo para quitar el exceso de agua, salí sin prestar demasía atención aún sacudiéndome el cabello_

-au-

-estas bien... shizuru?-

 _me había topado o más bien habíamos chocado shizuru y yo_

-s-si, lo siento-

 _me lo decía por fin viéndome así como yo a ella_

-te ha crecido- _fue lo que me decía sin pensarlo_

-crecido?-

-digo, tú cabello ha crecido-

-ah eso, es en lo que me había fijado, ha pasado tiempo desde que volví a dejarme crecer el cabello asi, pero me molesta, a veces me pica debería de pedirle a ma…-

-si quieres te lo corto yo-

 _La conversación no tenía sentido en un principio la miraba de reojo notando que me miraba fijamente y cuando me interrumpió diciéndome que ella quería cortarme el cabello me le quede viendo_

-si te molesta puedo yo cortártelo solía hacerlo con nao- _repitiendo_

-a-ah uhmm no quisiera molestarte con eso-

-ya esta dormido noa asi que bueno si quieres-

 _No sabia que hacer era la primera vez que hablábamos mas de la cuenta desde hace tiempo, aunque de por si siempre fue asi desde que nos conocimos, nao siempre mediaba entre nosotras, para por lo menos no tener un silencio incomodo.._

-serias tan amable de hacerlo-

-claro-

 _Nos sonreímos mutuamente y la seguí hasta su habitación, se sentía tan extraño, estaba todo acomodado, en comparación de nao y yo que éramos desordenadas incluso estando en la milicia no cambio eso en nosotras, pero aun asi se veía acogedor el lugar, vi como ahí también estaba la cuna movible de noa como también su escritorio donde estaba su laptop que al parecer estaba trabajando, según recuerdo nao me dijo que ella era editora y dueña de una marca importante de libros, se acercó a su escritorio, sacando de uno de los cajones unas tijeras, tomo su silla y la cargo un poco para no hacer ruido para ponerla en medio de la habitación…_

-siéntate-

-pero y el suelo?-

-tienes razón-

 _De nuevo la mire y ella de nuevo se dirigió al escritorio tomando su periódico para después poner los pliegos de papel en el suelo.._

-ahora si siéntate-

 _Hice lo que me pidió, me acomodaba la toalla para evitar que los restos de mi cabello se quedaran en mi ropa, pero no podía estar tranquila, pasaron unos segundos si no es que minutos antes de poder sentir sus manos en mi cabeza alaciando el cabello con sus manos, por momentos se detenía y yo no me atrevía a preguntarle, después de un tiempo mas sentí como las cuchillas de las tijeras cortaban mi cabello cayendo al suelo pegando en los pliegos de papel, todo se había hecho en silencio mientras poco a poco dejaba de sentir ese exceso de cabello.._

-tu lo prefieres un poco largo para amarrarlo no es cierto?-

 _Me hablaba de la nada de nuevo no entendiendo su pregunta.._

-he?-

-digo que si quieres que te haga una pequeña cola de caballo-

-ah, oh, eso, s-si por favor-

 _Sentia como sus manos delicadamente agarraban mi cabello para hacer el nudo de forma no tan fuerte pero tampoco tan fácil de deshacer, shizuru era categorizada como una chica muy amable, atenta, servicial y demás o eso escuchaba, la comunidad donde las familias de los militares vive es grande pero a su vez pequeña uno se entera de muchas cosas, pero en mi caso la veía como una mujer sencilla aun de saber que es alguien importante o por lo menos importante y famosa en su rama, pero a la vez misteriosa nunca escuche de su vida mas haya y no se si ella sepa de la mia pero bueno aun asi eso nunca nos importó o más bien no me importo su pasado en ningún momento.._

-listo-

-a-ah gracias, shizuru-

 _No me contesto asi que decidí de levantarme.._

-shi-shizuru?-

 _Pero sus brazos abrazaban mi cuello deteniéndome_

-no te muevas-

-q-que sucede shizuru?-

-quédate asi-

 _Me quede en silencio sintiendo como se acomodaba_

-shizuru?-

-siento el haberte tratado de esta forma todo este tiempo a pesar de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…-

 _Me hablaba de una forma melancólica_

-... me senti arrepentida por haberte tratado asi desde que me dijiste lo que había pasado con nao, desde ese dia no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza, tu no debiste de haber recibido mi enojo o lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, ni mi mal trato, de seguro pensabas que fue tu culpa y mas culpable te sentías por como yo me alejaba de ti… yo no encontraba el cómo me disculparas, incluso el haber intentado varias veces, no sabia como verte después de todo eso, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarme a decirte lo que sentia, cada vez empeoraba el como me hacias sentir como tomabas tu distancia sabia perfectamente que no fue tu culpa como tampoco la de ella solo no lo se… perdóname… por favor natsuki… perdóname… eres lo único que me queda… -

 _Podía escuchar el cómo sus lágrimas caían y su voz se perdía haciendo su esforzó de terminar de hablarme, tome todo el valor que pude y un poco dudosa pose mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciándosela.._

-pero que dices… tienes a noa-

-natsuki!-

 _Me abrazaba con más fuerza pero sin lastimarme, llorando, ahogando sus lágrimas entre sus brazos para no despertar a noa, me sentí aliviada por el hecho de que ambas fuimos demasiado lejos solo por la persona que queríamos, pero era algo que tenia que pasar, lo bueno era de que se pudo solucionar._

 _Después de esa noche nuestra relación cambio, hablabamos con un poco de mas de frecuencia y convivía mas con ellas y con noa, me di cuenta con el tiempo de que noa se parecía a nao todos sus gestos el los tenia como sus ojos verdes, el cabello era una combinación de rojo y castaño, realmente una versión de nao en masculino, realmente un niño muy feliz como ella._


	4. Chapter 4

Heridas Del Corazón

….

-pa..pa..-

 _esas cuatro letras hicieron que mi corazón dejara de latir por ese instante..  
_

-noa!-

-bueno shizuru tampoco es para tanto- 

_instante el cual podría hacer cambiar las cosas que pasarán en adelante, pero que debía de hacer?, noa estaba equivocado y tampoco sabía el por qué, ni siquiera había ganado méritos o algo para que un niño quién apenas caminaba bien y decía alguna que otra palabra me dijera papá..  
_

-ella es tú tía natsuki- _le decía mai quién ayudaba a shizuru a calmar la situación  
_

-saldré por un momento- _decía eso fue lo que dije y pasó en ese entonces; yo no podía entender o más bien nadie podría entender esas cosas del por que un niño lo dice y tampoco me lo pregunte demasiado._

 _Aún así ese incidente pasó estaba feliz ya que para mi gusto era incómodo y doloroso pero con el tiempo aunque uno le dijera a noa que era su tía, el simplemente me decía natsuki, no digo que no me agrade ni nada por el estilo sólo no se por qué ese cambio.._

-nee natsuki puedo preguntarte algo?-

 _habían pasado ya cinco años desde lo que había dicho noa, era un niño realmente listo, pero con ese toque travieso que caracterizaba y decíamos que noa es en verdad hijo de nao, a veces hacia que shizuru se enojara un poco y demás, en sí era noa un niño saludable y feliz, y eso me alegraba..  
_

-se te dificulta la tarea?-  
-no-  
-entonces?-  
-es sobre mamá, papá y tú-

-natsuki?-

 _Desgraciadamente para mi tenía ese presentimiento de que volvería esa pregunta o más bien esa sensación de incomodidad, que era lo que quería?, me preguntaba..  
_

-que es lo que quieres saber?, no tú madre te ha contado sobre eso?-  
-si.. Pero- _noa se volteaba a verme_ -por qué no estas casada con mamá?-  
-eh? Espera un segundo que dices?- 

_por un momento pensaba que no se, era una broma o algo que me imagine que decía noa  
_

-ustedes se quieren dice mamá y la tía mai que cuando uno se quiere mucho de verdad debería de casarse- 

_pero al decirme eso, no negare que me moleste seguía sin entender el por que decía eso no hacia otra cosa que comportarme igual que siempre al igual que ella aunque también pensé un momento que sólo tal vez sólo tal vez haya esa maldad o gusto innato de molestarme que tenía nao la tuviera su hijo.._

 __-eres igual a nao sabes?-  
-a papá por qué?-

-no, nada, pero estas equivocado tú madre para mi es importante..-  
-por eso deberías de estar con ella-  
-sí estoy con ella al igual que con mai y mikoto son importantes para mi-  
-no entiendo no te gusta mi mamá?, hay muchos papas y mamás que le piden salir con ella cuando va por mi-  
-no digo que no me gusté, sólo digo que no puedes decir esas cosas así de fácil sin tener en cuenta el sentimiento de otra persona-  
-pero he visto a mamá sonreír como en la foto que tiene con papá contigo- 

_siendo honesta nunca pensé que shizuru tuviera diferentes tipos de sonrisa  
_

-escucha noa quiero a tú madre como quiero a mai puede que un poco sí quiero a mikoto incluyendo a ti pero lo que dices es algo complicado de entender para alguien de tú edad, cuando te deje una persona que querías tanto por primera vez sabrás de que hablo-  
-pues yo digo que sería bueno tenerte como nuevo papá!-  
-hey! Pero que demonios te sucede!-

 _noa se había echado a correr pudiera ser que a su habitación mientras que yo estaba enojada y pensaba alcanzar a noa y hablar con el seriamente..  
_

-ven para acá!-  
-natsuki!, Por qué tanto escándalo! Y noa? _-me gritaba mai desde la entrada_  
-huyó hacia su habitación pero ahora voy por el-  
-hey nat tranquilízate- _me decía mikoto quién me tomaba del hombro_ -que pasó-  
-lo que pasa es que no se, que demonios le pasa, venir a decirme que quiere que yo sea su nuevo papá, el ya tiene un padre, porque quiere otro eso no lo entiendo hacer de menos a nao..-  
-vamos natsuki tranquilízate-  
-como quieres que me tranquilice?- _mire por un momento a mikoto para después ver a mai-_ tú y tus ideas idiotas mai, que es eso de sí se quieren deberían de casarse he?, Sabes por lo menos lo que le dices a niños de su edad?-  
-demonios natsuki ahora por eso te enojas?-

-sólo por eso?, creí que lo entenderías mai pero.. como me enfermas..-  
-oye natsuki no te permitiré hablarle así a mai, discúlpate-  
-oh sí tienes razón no soy nadie para reclamar el cómo educan a sus hijos-  
-natsuki idiota!-  
-mami?-

 _esa era la voz de saki junto con shizuru quién nos veía un poco preocupada por la situación pero con miedo de saber que sucedía..  
_

-me largo de aquí-

 _fue lo que dije antes de salir de la casa y vagar un rato para enfriar la cabeza  
pude notar la ligera intención de que me querían detener pero yo seguí mi camino.  
Puede que haya sido una idiota ya que no debí de haberme enojado y menos por un niño, y es que para mi son cosas muy latentes para cuando regrese ya era media noche. Pero no me atreví a entrar, camine hacia la entrada de la cocina y me senté en las escaleras mirando los cultivos que muy pronto estarían listos.._

-natsuki?-

 _me quedaba quieta al escuchar la voz de shizuru detrás de mí, ni siquiera se había escuchado la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera sus pasos al dirigirse hacia mi y sentarse a lado mío..  
_

-natsuki siento lo de en la tarde- 

_para después de un tiempo en silencio hablarme  
_

-... sí, nos vamos a disculpar entonces; yo no debí de enojarme tan feo con el, lo siento- 

_el viento soplaba sin mucho esfuerzo pero sí se podía escuchar el golpeteo de las hojas entre sí..  
_

-... la primera vez que me pregunto sobre su papá, le contaba, el como era y demás pero cada que hablo de ella es como obligatoriamente hablar de ti, porque por ti conocí más facetas de nao que con alguien más y como son similares en ese aspecto...- _me decía_  
-pero yo no soy su reemplazo shizuru ni siquiera me acerco demasiado porque así soy- _la interrumpía_  
-lo se, lo se perfectamente natsuki-  
-entonces por qué shizuru?, es lo que no entiendo...-

 _la había volteado a ver, pero en vez de encontrarme con su mirada me encontraba mirando su cabello así como sintiendo su cabeza recargándose en mi brazo..  
_

-un día cuando fui por el a la escuela lo vi desanimado le pregunte que tenía y me dijo; quiero a papá y enseguida se puso a llorar- _me decía con tristeza  
_

 _yo no contesté ni nada, sólo volvía a ver el cultivo así como ella lo hacia  
_

-los niños son crueles natsuki, el no sabe que significa tener un padre-  
-mami?- _y ese era noa tampoco voltee a verlo y no sabia por qué_  
-noa que haces despierto?- _pero notaba queshizuru volteaba a verlo para enseguida levantarse e ir a el  
_ -fui a tú habitación y no estabas- _su voz se escuchaba somnolienta_  
-vamos hace frío _\- y entraban ambos a la casa yo suspiraba y procesaba lo que me había dicho antes de entrar y dirigirme a la habitación de noa  
_ -ya se volvió a dormir?- _le susurraba a shizuru_  
-si-  
-sabes nosotras no tuvimos padres-  
-lo se-  
-pero nos cuidábamos como sí tuviéramos-  
-también lo se, se notaba-  
-me pregunto que es lo que no sabes?-  
-no se mucho de ti- _se escuchaba como sonreia_  
-me dolió el saber que para el, no es suficiente el recuerdo de quién era nao, nosotras ni siquiera tuvimos de esos buenos recuerdos-  
-natsuki..-

 _se volteaba a verme pero yo en vez de verla, veía a noa dormir_

-aún me duele, pero lo que más me duele es el que no se, que más hacer por ti o por el, nao me dijo que los cuidara y no se sí lo estoy haciendo bien, hice llorar a noa-

 _sentí como shizuru tomaba de mi mano y hacia que tocara su mejilla con ella  
_

-mírame- 

_y así lo hice la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche de noa junto con la luz de la luna le hacían notar que hacia lo que me pedía_

-estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida natsuki, también puedo decir que noa está feliz de tenerte en su vida aunque seas así, y es que así nos gustas quita de tú cabeza la idea de irte de nuestras vidas eso sería peor-

 _sus ojos se cerraban mientras que movía un poco mi mano para después acercarse y abrazarme  
_

-de acuerdo?- 

_podía oler la Fragancia del shampoo de shizuru olía a chocolate, pero aun asi no me atrevía a abrazarla  
_

-si eso te hace feliz no lo haré-  
-no es una orden natsuki-  
-lo se-

 _Después de haber estado otro rato más con shizuru fui a disculparme con mai ella me golpeo la cabeza un par de veces antes de abrazarme y llorar no me dejó ir hasta el día siguiente aunque después me tendría que disculpar con mikoto por dormir en la misma cama; esa misma acompañe a shizuru y noa a la escuela ellos caminaban a por lo menos dos metros delante de mi y antes de despedirnos me agaché junto con shizuru quién le terminaba de acomodar su playera y medio peinarlo_

-cuídate quieres?-  
-si mamá-  
-si te quitas la chamarra recuerda guardarla-  
-si mamá-

 _no sabía como hablarle así que simplemente me le acerque, lo abrace y levante  
_

-siento el haberte gritado ayer noa no fue mi intención asustarte pero tú papá fue muy importante para mi y me dolio un poco lo que dijiste yo no se, porque me dijiste eso y espero que un dia de estos me lo digas pero por ahora solo sigamos como siempre de acuerdo?- _el asentía pero se acurrucaba..  
_

-vamos no te deprimas estaré contigo y con tú mamá pase lo que pase.. Ustedes son lo que me hace querer seguir viviendo entiendes lo importante que son _?- de nuevo sentía como su cabeza se movía en forma de afirmación y en verdad lo decía me preocupaban ambos_ -es bueno el saber que lo entiendas, ahora vamos no queremos que llegues tarde verdad- _voltee a ver a shizuru_  
-si-

 _shizuru me sonreia de forma cálida lo cual me hizo sonreír más de manera inmediata, fuimos a dejarlo a la entrada de su escuela  
_

-no quiero entrar-

 _Algunos gritos se escuchaban dándome cuenta de que sus amigos le llamaban  
_

-vamos no seas así ahora que dirán tus amigos-  
-no me importa, quiero estar con ustedes-  
-noa..- _decía shizuru_  
-bueno que te parece sí venimos por ti y vamos por un helado?- 

_No lo pensó dos veces y me miro con ojos brillosos_..

-puedo pedir dulces también?-  
-bueno eso pregúntale a mamá- _noa volteó a ver a shizuru quién asentía_  
-si, pero no te los comerás todos de una sola vez entendido? Tienes que comer bien-  
-si!- _decía feliz mientras lo ponía en el suelo le daba un beso a shizuru y se despedia de mi  
_ -gracias natsuki- _me decía shizuru_ _voltee a verla y no sabría decir que expresión tenía pero le sonrei_

-vamos a casa- _le dije_  
-si-

 _puedo decir que poco a poco empecé a cambiar desde ese día no tanto pero sí notaba las cosas que hacia y las que no hacia  
_

-natsuki?-  
-si?-  
-entra es hora de comer-  
-voy-  
-vamos natsuki rápido! La tía mai hizo ramen!-  
-ya voy- 

_quiera o no mi vida podía ser que empiece a cambiar mientras mi corazón y el de ellos empezaban a curarse tambien_  
...


	5. Chapter 5

Heridas Del Corazón

…

-natsuki extraño a mamá quiero verla-

 _a veces shizuru tenía que salir e ir a Tokio por cuestión de trabajo cuando la situación lo ameritara y dejaba a noa para cuidarlo aún así sólo a lo máximo eran dos días los que shizuru estaba fuera pero ahora resultó que debía de estar una semana fuera y eso a noa le molesto_

-ella dijo que volvería el domingo-

 _y ahora estaba teniendo una rabieta_

 __-pero quiero verla-

 _veía sus ojitos brillosos como sí quisiera llorar_

-bueno que tal sí le llamas?-

-quiero verla no llamarla-

-se fue hace un día y ya la extrañas?, que tienes?, mamitis?- _eso le dije sólo para molestarlo_

-si! Déjame en paz!- _gritándomelo_

-que sincero- _le contestaba_ -sólo es una semana verás que se pasará rápido-

-no!, Quiero verla!, vamos por ella!-

-oye... Por qué ese afán..-

-afán?-

-digo que por que tanto apuro de ir a verla ahora sí antes ni te quejabas-

-porque es una semana!-

-no te puedo llevar por que aún estas en la escuela-

-pues ya no quiero ir a la escuela-

-oye.. En verdad es tan difícil de esperar otros seis días?-

-si!-

 _me quedé en silencio pensando en que haré con noa_

-vamos por ella!- _me decía determinado_

-no, porque aún vas a la escuela..- _pensé por un momento_ -pero sí aguantas de aquí al viernes ese mismo día vamos te parece?-

-que sea sorpresa!-

-sorpresa?-

-sólo vamos y bam hola mamá-

-jummm no lo se y sí está ocupada?, no se mucho sobre editoriales-

-no haremos nada malo sólo queremos verla sí está ocupada nos portaremos bien, no creo que este mal-

-pero sí llegamos en un momento importante? Eso a algunos no les agradara, que tal si los que trabajan con ella piensan mal?-

-pero vamos por mamá no por otra cosa-

 _me quede pensando por un momento ya que, ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que habia ido a la ciudad y aparte de eso no queria molestar a shizuru si no le avisábamos_

 __-vamos natsuki!, y me portare bien! Ándale!, ándale!, ándale!, si?, si?-

 _suspire derrotada antes de asentir con la cabeza, para después verlo gritar, correr, saltar por toda la casa.._

-pero recuerda si a la primera te portas mal, no vamos quedo claro?-

-si!, veremos a mama, veremos a mama!-

 _esa tarde le pedía a mai la dirección de donde trabajaba shizuru.._

 __-no quieres que te acompañe?, nat-

-no ya tengo suficiente con llevarlo a el como para ir todos en bola-

-relájate, shizuru estará encantada de verlos-

-eso veremos cuando nos vea ahi-

-le estas tomando mucha importancia nat, shizuru no es asi de formal y ni que decir de estricta confía en mi-

-no quiero incomodarla-

-si te sonríe cuando la veas me deberás de comprar unos chocolates y una de esas botellas de sake que me gustan quedo claro?-

-esto no es una apuesta, no se de dónde sacas eso-

-espero con ansias mis cosas nat-

 _el comportamiento de noa de por si no tuvo muchos cambios pero lo importante era que dejaba de hacer berrinches por su madre y asi rápidamente llegaba el viernes.._

-ne natsuki recuerda venir por mi a las doce junto con la tia mai para nos vaya a dejar al aeropuerto-

-estaré antes de esa hora y no te preocupes-

 _estábamos en la puerta de su escuela.._

-yo también quisiera ir con la tia shizuru-esa era saki

-jeje lamento el que no nos puedas acompañar saki, pero a la próxima estoy segura que te dejara- _le decía poniéndolos en el suelo ya que los habia estado cargando en todo el transcurso_

-eso espero-haciendo puchero

-te traeremos un recuerdo que te parece?-le decia

-en serio?-

-si, no te preocupes asi que es hora de entrar-

-si!, vamos noa!-

 _Cuando saki se había enterado de que íbamos a ir a tokio tambien habia hecho una rabieta pero aun así Mai no la dejo venir_

-espera saki-chan… que no se te olvide nuestras mochilas- _poniéndome sus manos en mis hombros_

-no lo hare-

-el dinero también-

-lo llevo incluso ahora- _sonriéndole mientras le acomodaba un poco su bufanda_

-los boletos de avión?-

-nos lo darán llegando con la chica que vende boletos-

-no te distraigas ok?- _pegaba su frente con la mia mirándome seriamente_

-como podría distraerme?- _mirándolo mientras le sonreia_

-no lo se, solo digo-

-noa no te preocupes, ya corre que sino se les hara tarde-

-ok… pero que no se te olvide-

-como podría hacerlo si tu no me dejas olvidarlo?-

-bien, nos vemos a las doce-

-si, corran y pórtense bien- _les acariciaba a a,bos la cabeza antes de verlos entrar a la escuela_

-que no se te olvide!- _me gritaba_

 _yo solamente le negaba con la cabeza de que no lo iba a hacer, de regreso a casa pasaba a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas que me había pedido mai para nuestra comida del camino.._

-estoy en casa-

-oh!, natsuki bienvenida trajiste lo que te pedi?-

-si, como olvidarlo- _mostrándole la bolsa_

-si que la tuviste difícil esta semana- _sonriéndome_

-bueno por lo menos en un par de horas terminara este castigo- _suspirando_

-y tu no la extrañas?, me refiero a shizuru-

-eh?, porque debería de hacerlo?, cuando salíamos de misión o entrenar a los novatos no la veía en meses no me preocupaba o me comportaba de esa manera en como lo hace noa aunque ahora que lo pienso de esa forma se comportaba nao, aunque a diferencia de ellos dos, yo siempre le decia a nao que al regresar ella estaría ahí esperándonos aunque solo fuera con nao-

-ibas bien en lo que decias-

-ir bien?, en que-

-en nada, será mejor que prepares la mochila, que noa-chan me dio una lista de lo que debía de llevar en la suya- _mostrándome la hoja_

-eh?, es en serio?- _mirando lo que tenia la hoja_

-si asi que no podrás salir sin que tengas lo que dice aquí y es en su mochila de favorita-

-acaso tiene una?-

-por supuesto!, creía que es la que siempre se lleva a la escuela?-

-uhmm si?-

-su mochila favorita solo se la lleva cuando va de excursión, deberías de ponerle mas atención, me decepcionas natsuki-

-bueno lamento el no saber solo no me regañes-

-pues espero que corrijas eso ya deberías de saber que sucede o no en su vida y corre a preparar las cosas-

-ya voy!-

 _Después de pasar una exhaustiva revisión por parte de mai, salimos rumbo hacia la escuela de noa y saki en el coche, antes de la hora de su salida…_

-natsuki!, vámonos!- _me gritaba corriendo hacia mi_

 _El cual era el primero en salir seguido por saki…_

-oye tranquilo por lo menos saluda a mai y a Mikoto como se debe-

-hola tia mai, tia Mikoto-

-eres tan lindo noa-

-noa eres muy rápido-

-saki como te fue en la escuela-

-bien-

-pero mi saki-chan también es tan linda que quisiera comérmela!-

-ma-mamá!-

-tia mai!, vámonos!, se nos hará tarde-

-vamos noa todo estará bien tranquilo-

 _Todo iba de acuerdo al plan de noa, dándome cuenta de lo ordenado y calculador que era. ya nos encontrábamos en el avión a punto de despegar…_

-noa no tienes miedo?-

-miedo a que?-

-en serio te pareces a tanto a tu mamá como a tu papá-

-claro por qué son ellas-

-bueno espero que sigas con ese ánimo cuando lleguemos a tokio debo de mencionarte que es muy diferente a como es en casa- _causándole un poco de miedo_

-en serio?, porque- _mirándome algo preocupado_

-bueno hay muchas mas personas, ruido, coches, bicis, y etc; tokio es la capital de Japón como podría decirse uhmm es el centro de japon por todas las personas que están ahi- _le decia seriamente_

-e-estas mintiendo!-

-eh?, claro que no-

 _Y al llegar a japon…_

-na-natsuki- _abrazándome la pierna_

-te lo dije no es cierto?- _mirándolo_ -quieres que te cargue?-

 _El simplemente asintió y lo cargaba hasta donde tomaríamos un taxi…_

-supongo que iremos a donde trabaja tu mama primero no es cierto?-

 _Raro que parezca noa había estado en silencio desde que habíamos salido del aeropuerto asi como ahora que estaba en silencio pegado a mi, sujetando de mi camiseta_

-supongo que eso es un si-

 _Le daba la dirección al taxista de donde estaba la editorial y antes de llegar hablaba con noa.._

-hey noa no puedes estar asi, ya casi llegamos, tu mamá se enojara conmigo si te ve como si hubieses pasado un mal rato-

-…pe-pero hay muchas personas-

-te dije que no estaba mintiendo, asi es aquí, pero no te harán nada mientras estés conmigo, confías en mi?-

-si-

-entonces anímate un poco a eso venimos no es cierto?, por mamá-

 _Después de lo dicho su cambio de actitud había mejorado pero aun asi no me soltaba y al llegar a la editorial de nuevo lo cargaba…_

\- listo?-

 _El asentía mientras que yo suspiraba, su nerviosismo me la habia pegado, para ese entonces ya iban a ser las tres de la tarde y según mai a esta hora debería de salir a su hora de comida…_

-buenas tardes- _saludaba a la recepcionista_

-buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar?-

-eh.. si quisiera saber si esta la señora…-

 _Cuando iba a nombrar a shizuru, noa se movía inquietamente diciéndome_

-ahí esta mamá!-señalándomela

 _Miraba a la dirección donde me señalaba noa, encontrándome con ella quien estaba rodeada por varias personas en su mayoría hombres, una parte de mi se impresionaba por el como estaba vestida elegantemente formal, Sonriendo, entendiendo o mas bien dándome cuenta de que en verdad ella tenia otro tipo de sonrisa no sabia como lo sabia, solo lo sabia y ahi me daba cuenta de eso.._

-natsuki! Rápido vamos- _moviéndose entre mis brazos_

-oye espera te vas a caer-

-lo siento pero...- _me decia la recepcionista_

-ah lo siento es a ella a quien buscamos gracias y lamento el haberla distraído-

-rapido natsuki! Mamá esta en peligro!- 

_Bajaba a noa y le tomaba de la mano  
_

-peligro?-observando la escena, no notando nada fuera de lo normal-cual peligro?-

-rápido! Mama esta en apuros!, esos hombres se acercan demasiado a ella!- _jalándome, llevándome hasta donde ella_

 _no entendía muy bien la inquietud de noa..  
_

-yo no veo que este en apuros asi es su trabajo, ver a personas para publicar nuevos libros y esas cosas-

 _pero poco me hizo caso.._

-solo camina mas rapido-

-ya pero no hagas demasiado ruido dijiste que debía de ser sorpresa no?-

 _Aunque daba gracias a que mientras nos acercábamos las personas que tenia a su alrededor se iban alejando dejando a solo una persona mas específicos a un solo hombre el cual le pedía salir mientras le tomaba la mano. No sabría decir específicamente que fue pero me daba cuenta o mas bien entendía a lo que noa se refería sobre peligro asi que soltaba su mano como el la mia para correr hasta ella y sorprenderla_

-mama!-

-no-noa!?, que haces aqui?- _cargándolo mientras que noa le daba besos  
_

-mama te extrañe demasiado, le dije a papa que me trajera- 

_la verdad en ese momento no me importo el que noa me haya llamado papa o del por qué; solo veia la cara del tipo enojado por su plan mas que fallido a pesar de no creer lo que pasaba  
_

-a papa?- _le preguntaba shizuru_

-no dejaba de decirme; llévame con mama, extraño a mama, vamos por mama así que venimos por mama- _haciendo mi acto de presencia_

-natsuki- _reaccionando y acercándose a mi con una sonrisa verdadera_

-hola esperamos no interrumpir aunque... Creo que ya es tarde- _sonriéndole_

 _aunque al poco tiempo me daba cuenta que no sabia que hacer aun tenia de vez en cuando el impulso de idiotez_

-que?, no, ya había terminado hoy de hecho pensaba hablarles justo ahora, pero creo que eso ya no es necesario- _abrazándome_ -me sorprendieron, no puedo creer que estén aquí-

-te sorprendimos verdad?, fue mi idea- _decía orgulloso noa quien deshacía el abrazo entre shizuru y yo aunque no le había contestado el abrazo de forma adecuada_

-todo esto tiene tu nombre pegado- _dije_

-ujum-y esa era la interrupción de aquel desconocido-shizuru-san?, yo no crei que bueno…-

-ara lo siento...-

 _pero tan pronto shizuru se volteaba a presentarnos noa hacia lo suyo_

-soy su hijo yuuki noa mucho gusto abuelo-

-a-abuelo?-

-oye noa..- _regañaba shizuru_ -lo siento-

-y ella- _ignorando olímpicamente a shizuru mientras me señalaba_ -ella es mi papa, natsuki, es militar de alto rango y es muy celosa-

 _Podía ver claramente las negras intenciones de noa al verlo sonreír felizmente recordándome una vez mas a nao quien a veces me ponía en esta clase de situaciones, pero eso no lo sabia shizuru y antes de querer echar a perder el esfuerzo de noa por quitar del medio a este tipo le seguí el juego_

-noa te dije que no puedes ir por la calle diciendo esa clase de cosas y no soy celosa, solo cuido de lo mio- _notando que también shizuru entendía el juego_ \- mi nombre como se lo dijo es natsuki, y lamento que noa haya interrumpido le dije que esperara a que terminara su madre de hablar con quien estuviera hablando pero no se contuvo, lo lamento- _haciendo una reverencia  
aquel tipo se quedaba callado esperando alguna explicación de la broma o esperando decirle que no es cierto pero no fue asi_

-mama ya vámonos tengo hambre-

-ha, si claro lamento esto fujiwara-san, hablaremos de la propuesta mañana- _decía shizuru mientras de nuevo cargaba a noa_ -con permiso- _haciendo una reverencia mientras abrazaba mi brazo_

-estas segura?, si quieres podemos esperar o adelantarnos- _siendo "comprensiva", mientras la miraba-_ en lo que tu terminas-

-no, así está bien. de hecho le iba a decir a fujiwara-san que mañana hablaríamos en la reunión, asi que esta bien, vamos que el niño tiene hambre-

 _y sin mas salimos de ahi siendo el centro de atención. No me atreví a hacer o decir algo innecesario en el transcurso del camino incluso cuando llegamos a un restauran familiar donde habia juegos también donde noa nos dejaba a solas a shizuru y a mi, mientras esperábamos a nos entregaran la orden_

-lamento lo de hace rato natsuki, no fue mi intención el meterte en esta situación, debió de ser difícil lidiar con el mientras yo no estuve _-me decía mirándome_

 _-_ eh?, oh uhmm no fue tanto asi la segundo dia fue cuando entendió que no te veria en unos cuantos días trate de remediarlo y fue cuando me dijo vamos por ella, al principio me negué por que pensé que estarías ocupada o haciendo cosas importantes las cuales no se se vería como si fuésemos un estorbo o algo para incomodarte _-le dije con una media sonrisa-_ y lo de hace rato en verdad lo sie-...-

 _Shizuru me callaba poniéndome uno de sus dedos en mi boca haciendo que la mirara_

-dejemos las cosas como estan que te parece?- _sonriéndome_

 _No entendía a lo que se refería y tampoco intente preguntarle o saber por qué lo había dicho de esa forma solo le hice caso…_

 _Ese fin de semana acompañamos a shizuru a su trabajo, asi como a todo lo que ella hiciera, a shizuru no le importó que estuviéramos a su lado, podia notar lo feliz y relajada que estaba, también habíamos ido al acuario, comer helado y al zoológico, todo eso en el fin de semana mientras ella no se despagaba de mi lado como tampoco dejaba de abrazar mi brazo, incluso ahora que íbamos de regreso a casa en el avión no me soltaba y eso en verdad no me importaba…_

 _-_ natsuki, gracias por estar aquí para nosotros _-dándome un beso casi llegando a la comisura de mis labios_

 _Lo cual tampoco me importaba mientras la veía sonreírme tiernamente aceptando su segundo beso ahora en la boca…_


	6. Chapter 6

Heridas Del Corazón

….

-nee natsuki...-

 _podía decir que era aun de noche lo podía saber ya que había una ventana en mi habitación cuando escuchaba su voz llamándome  
_

-mh? Que sucede shizuru- mirándola, despertándome un poco mas 

-me amas?- 

_su mirada era preocupada, un tanto desesperada como ansiosa  
_

-te amo- 

_y con eso simple dicho era como un hechizo que le ayudaba a relajarse en un instante antes de besarme delicadamente. El calor era tan indescriptible como adicto que mis intenciones me hacían querer llegar a mas, asi como a ella que me quitaba la playera, el brasier, los boxers y se ponía arriba de mi. Yo hacía lo mismo con su ropa de dormir que rápidamente se perdía dejándome un poco anonadada por la simple razón que su cuerpo era increíblemente perfecto, suave, firme, seductor, delicado. Nuestra respiración de por si ya estaba agitada antes de llegar a este punto poco a poco nuestra piel empezaba a sudar, los besos y toques nos hacían enloquecer y mas a ella que me rogaba por ya hacerla mia_

-natsuki... Por favor..- 

_asi como mi miembro firme ansioso por hacerle caso, rozando su parte intima, mirando sus expresiones que me era tan excitante verla  
_

-natsuki~- 

-ah shizuru- 

-natsuki...- 

-shizuru- 

-natsuki!- 

-shi...zuru...- 

_**...tock...tock...tock...tock...  
**_

-natsuki despierta!..- 

_abría los ojos sintiendo mi respiración agitada mirando mi alrededor escuchando la voz de shizuru al otro lado de la puerta  
_

-...llego un paquete para ti- 

_Sintiendo la ansiedad debajo de las sabanas sabia que podia esperar  
_

-esto esta mal- _me dije olvidando por un momento de shizuru recordando_

-natsuki, estas bien?- 

-q-que?, ah si! Que sucede- 

-dije que hay un paquete esperando por ti- 

-ah dile a mai que lo firme por mi por favor- _sentándome en la cama tratando de relajarme como mi erección matutina  
_

 _había pasado ya una semana desde aquel beso y en cada momento mi mente lo recodaba asi como jugaba conmigo cada noche con una nueva experiencia que me hacia desearla  
_

-natsuki?- 

-mande!?, tengo que ir a firmar?- 

-no esta bien solo que bueno puedes abrir la puerta?- 

-eh? Ah si espera un segundo- 

_mi erección aun no desmina del todo pero me cubría con la sabana, tampoco podía darme el lujo de que ella supiera que tengo sueños húmedos con ella solo por un simple beso que ni siquiera hablamos de ello después ya que actuábamos normal al llegar aqui como si no hubiese pasado nada. Suspire de nuevo y tan pronto daba el prime paso caía de lleno hacia el suelo..  
_

-mierda- 

-natsuki estas bien?- _preocupada por el fuerte sonido de mis manos en el suelo evitándome el golpe en la cara  
_

-uff si jeje me tropecé pero mis reflejos me salvaron de una hemorragia- 

Me levante y daba gracias a el susto mi erección habia bajado por completo, le abria la puerta lo mas normalmente posible como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, la dejaba entrar..

-ya fuiste a dejar a noa?-

-si y el bueno pregunta por porque no lo has ido a dejar-

-mhh bueno…-

 _Me dirigi a mi armario para sacar la ropa que me pondría. El actuar normalmente implicaba el cambiarme enfrente de ella no era la primera vez que me veía hacerlo o que me vieran hacerlo cuando uno es novato e incluso cuando ya empiezas con tu carrera militar tenias que sobrellevar el hecho de vestirte y desvestirte enfrente de las personas en este caso tus compañeros no podias ocultar nada como tampoco avergonzarte poco a poco te acostumbrabas, aunque debo de mencionar que lo hace mas difícil de creer era el hecho de que hablaba de mas_

-… no he podido dormir bien haciendo que duerma tarde lo siento- _poniéndome unos pantalones_

-no, el entiende no te preocupes esta bien solo que le preocupa el ya no verte en las mañanas

 _me detuve por un momento, me puse rápidamente la camiseta y volteaba a verla sonriéndole un poco_

-supongo que tendremos que ir por el a la escuela antes de que haga berrinche no crees?- 

-natsuki estas bien?- _miraba como caminaba hacia mi._

 _Era tan tentador no perder el jucio pero otra parte de mi mente me decía que estaba mal  
_

-si solo que he tenido mucha energía en las noches y bueno duermo tarde haciendo que me levante tarde- 

-segura?, podemos hablar de...- 

_estaban tan cerca que podía jurar sentir el calor que expedia su cuerpo pero aun estaba esa vocecita de razón diciéndome lo malo  
_

-no, estoy bien shizuru en verdad, no te preocupes, vamos a desayunar o ya desayunaste, muero de hambre espero que mai ya lo tenga listo- 

_me aleje de ella pasando a un lado dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para salir volteaba de nuevo a verla solo para ver su pequeño cuerpo tensarse y relajarse un poco  
_

-shizuru?- 

-si vamos- _sonriéndome y acercándose a mi_

_Nuestro desayuno era como siempre, silencioso aunque tampoco era yo quien daba que hablar mas bien todos escuchábamos a mai contarnos las novedades que sucedían o que le contaban, en realidad me hacia ver en realidad la paz que hay en estos lugares semi desiertos que en la ciudad era tranquilizador aunque también entendía porque algunos que viven aqui se marchan para encontrar una mejor forma de vida..  
_

-y miren que llego esta mañana- _haciendo escuchar el golpe de la base de una de las tantas botella que habia comprado para ella en la mesa-_ gracias natsuki, estaba por un momento decepcionada pero creo que fue mejor de lo que esperaba- 

_por un instante me tense y pensé que diría porque de la alegría que invadía su sonrisa pero no lo hizo, solo dejo al aire esas palabras para después abrir la botella y servirnos un poco  
_

-decepcionada? _-era lo que de nuevo me hacia tensarme ya que lo decia shizuru_

-oh si es que le había pedido una botella de este licor con eso de que aqui no hay esta marca y al parecer no se le ha olvidado a natsuki sobre que si me consigue una hare que vaya por otra cuando me la termine asi que por eso mando a traer una caja- _mirándome, diciéndome que le siga la corriente llenando los huecos por si acaso  
_

-solo que se me olvido decirle hasta que tocaste mi puerta diciéndome que habia un paquete para mi- 

-pero bueno háganme el favor de probarlo se enamoraran de este licor- 

_y sin decir mas respiraba aliviada antes de beberlo y escuchar los comentarios sobre el sabor y la historia del licor. Después shizuru fue a trabajar a su habitación mientras que yo casi salia corriendo hacia el puerto para irme a perderme en el mar_

-ya te vas?-

 _esa era mai con su sonrisa orgullosa de te lo dije  
_

-si mai ya tienes lo que querías no?- _  
_

 _pensaba que los trastes y el tener a mikoto ahi con ella me ayudarían a escaparme de su interrogatorio, porque tuvieron que venir antes de que yo me fuera  
_

-los detalles aun no asi que sabes lo que significa- 

-entonces no te importa venir a pescar conmigo cierto?- 

-sabes que hare lo que sea para que me cuentes- 

_suspire derrotada y deje que me siguiera, saludando a los que ya nos conocían o mas bien saludaba mai, todas las personas de aqui apuesto a que se preguntaban en un principio el por que un grupo de cuatro mujeres llegaba hasta estas partes de japon sabiendo que teníamos pagado en todas partes el sello de haber vivido en la ciudad, pero sea lo que haya sido ya no se cuestionan eso es mas creo que hasta lo disfrutan que hasta se preocupan ya que como ahora a veces las señoras o señores le regalan cosas a mai tantas como para que yo le este ayudando a cargar  
_

-deberíamos de traerles las cosas que tenemos de mas para compensarles- 

-espero que ese deberíamos te refieras a ti y a mikoto- 

-pero que amargada, deberías de estar feliz con las botellas de mas debio de haber salido mas que perfecto...- 

_habíamos llegado al puerto saludaba a los señores que también estaban preparándose para salir o para el mantenimiento  
_

-oh vaya nat-chan es la primera vez que traes a alguien- 

-ah si es mi hermana decidió el dia de hoy hacerme compañía con los peces, ella quiere saber como se siente pescarlos- 

_de pronto algunos de los que estaban poniendo atencion a mai empezaron a reirse  
_

-suerte con eso nat-chan- _y se fueron  
_

-espero que no te vaya a dar miedo jovencita- _dice otro mientras se mete a su bote_

-que quisieron decir con eso natsuki?- _me preguntaba mai_

-en nada, deja meter estas cosas adentro-alzando un poco las bolsas que le habían regalado a mai-ahora vengo-

 _después de unos minutos d haber guardado y ayudado a mai a subir partimos hacia el mar ni tan lejos del puerto pero tan poco tan cerca un lugar perfecto para encontrar alguno que otro pez que caería atrapada en la red solo para poder comer un par de dias  
_

-y entonces? Dime como te fue- 

-tan directa como siempre- 

-di que espere asi que... Detalles- 

-pues tenias razón me sonrio...- 

-solo asi solo te sonrio?- 

-mai por favor sabes que esto no es bueno- 

-por supuesto que ES bueno, deja de decirte a cada rato que no, dime que hicieron en esos dos casi tres dias he?- 

_le conté todo lo que había pasado incluyendo el beso o bueno casi todo ya que no le he dicho sobre esos sueños que me hacían querer masturbarme o quitarle la ropa_

-te digo que esta mal es la esposa de nao, no puedo hacer esto-

-natsuki se que esta mal decirte esto pero nao ya no esta aqui-

-lo se sino ya me hubiera matado desde antes de conocerla- 

-no lo creo- 

-es porque no esta aqui apenas me doy cuenta de la mujer que es, es por eso que me dejo acercarme a ella sino la que no estaría aqui seria yo- 

-o ambas, natsuki yo también quise a nao tanto como tu cada dia no dejo de pensar en ella como en verla porque esta ahi en noa pero vamos la única persona en quien confiaría su vida nao, seria a ti y ellos dos ahora están ahi para ti- 

-era para cuidarlos, no para querer hacerle el amor a shizuru y ser el nuevo padre para noa- 

_y habia explotado miraba a mai quien también apenas estaba asimilando la respuesta asi como yo en maldecirme por haberle dicho lo que no debia  
_

-vaya nunca pensé que en verdad te enamoraras nat- 

-oye mai...- 

-esta bien no se lo dire pero entiende algo natsuki tienes que hablar con ella antes de que se vaya con noa de por vida-

-irse?- 

-se que no entiendes el sentimiento o el pensar de una mujer pero conociéndote puedo decir que lo que sea que estes haciendo con ella es mejor que pares de hacerlo y le hables, le digas lo que sientes por que sino ella no aguantara tambien el cuidar de alguien es escuchar natsuki asi que te recomiendo eso- 

-pero mai...- 

-natsuki, sabes que nao no es de esas personas que son celosas y posesivas aunque se que tampoco te dejaria ganar fácilmente, pero ahora no estas luchando contra alguien solo estas empezando de nuevo como ella- 

_sus palabras tenían razón pero tan poco era para que saliera corriendo a decirle lo que mi corazón y cuerpo querían de ella, instintivamente era yo quien ahora se alejaba y la unica cosa que habitaba mi mente era el sin fin de soluciones o no soluciones para acabar con esto que era un arma de doble filo era la primera vez que estaba indecisa con algo que no podía estar tranquila tanto como las malas jugadas de mi mente con los sueños recurrentes en los que me hacían poco a poco convertirme en un animal en celo, un depredador, podia decir que nunca me llamo la atención esa ansiedad de tener relaciones sexuales pero tampoco significaba que no lo había hecho una cosa llevo a la otra me gustaba en su momento de hacerlo pero a mas no, no como lo hacia en pensar en su olor en su cuerpo evitaba lo que mas podía en estar cerca hasta que ella fue quien se acerco y para eso paso un mes desde el viaje_

 _ **...tock..tock..  
**_

 _En ese lapso y cuando me daba la sensación de querer arrancarle la ropa salia a correr o salia al mar o escarbaba hasta que el sol desaparecía incluso horas después en que la luna se posicionaba en su lugar  
_

-natsuki podemos hablar?- _decia al otro lado de la puerta_

_espere un poco antes de decidir que hacer o que hacer  
_

-natsuki por favor..-

 _Ella insistía y después de ninguna respuesta de mi parte escuchaba sus pasos alejarse mi instinto pensó mejor que yo que me hizo levantarme y abrir la puerta y sin siquiera asomarme espere ahi hasta que ella volviera para verla y después dejar que entrar cerrando la puerta  
_

-que sucede natsuki- _fue lo primero que me dijo_

-no pasa nada shizuru, en verdad no pasa nada- 

-estas siendo distante fue por lo del beso?- _ambas nos mirábamos fijamente_ -si es asi yo..- 

-no, no es eso- _corregí de inmediato acercándome hacia ella_

-entonces que es?, pensé que- 

-si es un poco de eso pero no es del todo solo que..- _desviaba la mirada_

-solo que, que?, dime por favor- _escuchaba su voz algo temblorosa como sus pasos hacia mi y en ese momento volvia a estar cerca tan cerca que respiraba ese aroma característico de ella que me parecía magnifico  
_

-natsuki me ire de nuevo de viaje- 

_pero para ella fue tal vez algo malo el a ver cerrado los ojos y por esa razón los abría de nuevo para mirarla no como hace unos segundos o minutos atrás solo lo hacia por cortesía_

-espero que no sea mucha molestia el ayudarme a cuidar a noa por unas dos casi tres semanas- 

_Donde había quedado la conversación de hace unos momentos no lo sabia pero lo único que podía contestar o decir habia sido  
_

-no, no hay ningún problema- 

_toda esa tensión esa ansiedad, desesperación, adoración, alegría y etc se habian ido y tal vez para ambas partes  
_

-gracias- 

_fue lo ultimo al decirme antes de ver su figura alejarse de mi, asi como mis piernas no reaccionaban para ir tras ella y eso me dejaba con el dolor de mi pecho. Al dia siguiente al despertarme ella ya no estaba por una parte estaba aliviada por otra en ocasiones como aquellos sueños volvían y me hacían sentirme de lo peor mas cuando veía a noa plateándome el plan de ir por ella de nuevo  
_

-noa se lo que quieres que esta vez no creo que se pueda son mas semanas y cuando regrese estarás de vacaciones asi que por favor resiste quieres?- 

-no la quieres ver?- _me decia_

_habían pasado ya cuatro días poco a poco su insistencia era mas grande que el dia anterior pero ahora ni siquiera yo podía definir si estaba bien o mal el ir por ella solo le planteaba lo que tenia que hacer el, y era salvada por el tocar de la puerta el cual me hacia estar alerta_

-esperen aqui-le digo a noa y a saki levantándome del sofá 

_el sonido del golpeteo seguía mi corazón palpitaba mas rápido asi como veia a mai y a mikoto salir de la cocina para mirarme con una interrogante las tres sabíamos que nadie venia aquí asi como era la primera vez que alguien lo hacia y al abrirla ahi estaba un mensaje por parte de la muerte  
_

-general kuga su presencia es solicitada con urgencia en los cuarteles generales de tokio seria tan amable de venir con nosotros-

 _Eran soldados bien uniformados pero no de tan alto rango eran solo tenientes  
_

-se puede saber porque?- 

_mi actitud se habia transformado los miraba desafiante haciendo reaccionar que no seria bueno meterse conmigo y mucho menos el hablarme de esa manera como si fuesen mejores que yo  
_

-n-no sabemos nada señora!, solo nos han pedido venir por usted con el estado de urgente- 

-natsuki- _escuchaba la voz de mai atrás de mi preocupada haciendo que volteara a verla completamente deshecha jamás la habia visto asi como a noa quien se asomaba  
_

-natsuki quienes son esos?- 

-son compañeros de mi antiguo trabajo noa- _relajando mi expresión totalmente_

-general kuga tenemos para usted su uniforme listo necesitamos que venga con nosotros-  
 _me llamaban de nuevo haciendo que me enojara_

-sabes que puedo romperte el cuello si no te callas verdad? Al igual que a tu compañero- 

-les dije que no deberían de presionarla- 

-general?-

 _Y esa voz era del general que me había mandado a matar a quien había dañado al emperador a un país donde perdí a mi mejor amiga, mi hermana_

-se que no es justo hacerte esto pero necesitamos de tu ayuda- _me decía de manera mas dulce_

 _sabia que el general velaba por todos aquellos quienes estaban debajo de el asi como un padre o un amigo quien me daba la oportunidad de varias salidas pero ahora en su voz esas palabras que habían salido eran algo que en verdad necesitaba de manos extras aunque puedo decir quien en la única en quien confia de todos los que estan a su alrededor eran en nao y en mi y ahora era yo en la única en quien ahora confiaba.  
_

-puedo pasar?- _me decía_

-si- _le decía dándole paso_

-lamento el intromisión- _decía quitándose lo zapatos y poniéndose las sandalias_ -tu has de ser el hijo de nao te pareces mucho a ella, quieres ver un truco?- 

_se sentía tan extraño como la expresión furiosa de mai_

-noa, saki suban a su habitación ahora- _impidiendo contestar a noa_ -ahora- 

-pero-

-mikoto llévatelos arriba- 

_y acto seguido mikoto llevaba a los niños arriba  
_

-supongo que no soy bien recibido- _decia el general_

-no se a que vino pero sera mejor que no piense llevársela si lo hace sera después de que me quite la vida y vera que mi esposa no deberían de tomarla a la ligera de una vez aviso- _le decía mai al general_

 __-mai por favor- _le decia yo_

-es lo que tampoco quería hacer incluso me cuesta estar aquí también- _le contestaba el general_ -donde podemos hablar natsuki- 

_rara vez me hablaba por mi nombre y cuando lo hacia era para quitarnos el papel de militar y tratarnos como amigos_

-por aqui- _caminaba siéndole de guia hasta que entramos a la cocina_

-le gustaría una copa?- 

-si no es mucha molestia- 

-ya esta enojada la dueña asi que esto no creo que sea inconveniente- _sacando vasos_

-lamento venir natsuki solo que-

-tenga- _dándole el vaso y sirviéndole el licor_

-gracias- 

_me senté enfrente de él esperando  
_

-tienen de rehen al emperador y a su familia...- _estaba a medio trago cuando me detuve_ -hemos echo casi hasta lo imposible por entrar y que el pais no se entere pero estamos en las ultimas- 

-como pudo entrar?- 

-se hizo pasar por uno de los nuestros durante años hasta que bueno decidio no hacerlo mas- 

-es extranjero?- 

-peor que eso es japones- 

me quede pensando en cómo podia un japonés revelarse o hacer que le lavaran el cerebro... 

-se que lo que te pido es de alto riesgo pero eres la única experta que hay en el pais capaz de salvarlo y no es broma los que han entrado han salido como trapos ya no podemos retener esto las cosas que transmite para que japon este en descontrol o peor aun sus aliados se den cuenta de la farza sino es que ya lo saben es cuestión de dias o horas para que los maten-

-y cual es el plan ya que suena facil entrar pero es imposible de salir- 

-hemos hecho una especie de entrada especial desde unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a la casa

pasa por debajo del agua que rodea la residencia lo mas que podemos y lo seguro es dejarte en un lugar un poco retirado de la casa de ahi...- 

-estar sola no es cierto?- 

-si, sin micrófono y etc puede ser que tenga cosas que le digan que tienes algún micrófono asi que...- 

-puede que me vea o no, es cierto?- 

-si, pero haremos una distracción leve para que nadie se de cuenta de que entras- 

-...- 

-se que te pido mucho y ni derecho de hacerlo solo que eres nuestra unica y ultima carta- 

-saben de donde es o que quiere el sujeto?- 

-hacerse gobernante del pais hacer locuras y sigue la lista solo lo que queremos es no alterar el pais caeremos en desgracia si eso ocurre- 

-porque cada vez hay mas locos- 

-lo mismo pregunto pero ya vez-

-no puedo dejar a mi familia- 

-lo entiendo y lo siento pero si no haces el intento ya no habra nada y solo los dioses saben que pasara con nosotros después- 

_las palabras de un futuro de nao suenan en mi cabeza como una plegaria un deseo un rezo de que debería de hacer lo posible por aquel futuro donde noa disfrute no donde no pueda ser feliz o peor aun donde ya no este  
_

-suena como el fin del mundo- 

-lo mismo digo unos ancianos no se comparan en la resistencia de un joven como tu- 

-mi apariencia dice una cosa mis huesos otra general- 

-general kuga su país la necesita de verdad- 

-sera mejor que cuando termine esto vean la forma de proteger al emperador no soy inmortal- 

-y lo haremos- 

_me levante solo para salir y encontrarme con mai quien por supuesto me veia como queriendo asesinarme  
_

-porque?- _me preguntaba_

-porque quiero seguir viviendo con ustedes, quiero un futuro para saki y noa así como lo consiguió una vez nao _-le decía tocándole el rostro_

-natsuki no vayas-sus lagrimas chocaban con mas fuerza en mis dedos no pudiendo detenerlos 

-volveré- 

-no eres inmortal y tan poco de muy buena suerte- 

-pareces mi esposa- 

-lo hago porque shizuru no esta le diras?- 

-cuando acabe, ella estará ya sabes ocupada no me gusta interrumpirla- 

-...- 

-volveré te lo prometo- 

-viva- 

-volveré viva no te preocupes harán lo que sea para mantenerme viva sabes?- 

-eso espero o si no divulgare toda esta conversación- 

-en serio no quieres venir serás de buena ayuda- _tratando de relajarla_

-sabes que odio a los militares- 

-lo se- 

-te despedirás de noa?- 

-le dire que cuando acabe iremos por su mama- 

-ok- 

_me alejo de ella y subo para despedirme  
_

-natsuki que querían esas personas te iras?, nos dejaras a mama y a mi?- 

-son muchas preguntas noa, ire a trabajar es parte de ser un militar atrapar a los malos, tardare unos dias espero te comportes, y si lo haces iremos por mama que te parece?- 

-y al parque de diversiones?- 

-si al parque de diversiones y donde tu quieras solo espera y compórtate quieres?- 

-promesa?- 

-si promesa- 

-bien!- 

_me da un abrazo uno largo y calido abrazo que me hace no querer dejarlo pero tenia que hacerlo  
_

-mikoto te encargo la casa de acuerdo?- 

-si nat no te preocupes- 

-vale nos vemos- _también le di un fuerte abrazo y me despedi de ellos_

-mai no le digas nada de esto a shizuru- 

-lo hare si es necesario asi que tienes tres dias si no le dire depende de ti tardarte- 

-entendido- 

_el viaje estuvo lleno de información mapas que tenia que aprenderme para cuando llegamos al cuartel ya sabia a lo que me enfrentaba a un verdadero lunático  
_

-general kuga es bueno verla de nuevo- 

-no bromeemos sobre el titulo todos sabemos que sigo siendo un soldado- 

-uno importante- 

-su única opción- 

-ok continuemos ya le habran dicho que hacer verdad?- 

-si-

-entonces solo falta que se aprenda la ruta al cual seguir-

-no creo que eso funcione pero si sabe donde esta el emperador me las apañare- 

-espero que después de su inactividad siga siendo buena en su trabajo- 

-ya lo sabremos cuando este dentro, cuando empezamos tengo un limite de tres dias para terminar todo esto- 

-es bueno escuchar que tienes iniciativa porque pensábamos que seria bueno empezar desde ahora que creemos que ya saben sus aliados-

-asi que esperaran hasta que sea momento de decir la verdad no es cierto?-

-mas bien esperamos a que usted nos ayude a que no caigamos en crisis y si es necesario lo haremos pero mientras tanto esperamos que logre su objetivo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás-

-entonces comencemos-


	7. Chapter 7

Heridas Del Corazón

…

 _el plan de entrar desapercibidamente en el patio del palacio había sido un éxito, tanto que me hacía sentir mal, realmente mal y ansiosa por terminar el trabajo y así lo hacía con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido al matar a los vigilantes. Era todo tan sencillo que me preocupaba, si antes nadie podía entrar como salir ahora no entendía porque era todo tan fácil. No espere demasiado para que la respuesta llegara y me hiciera correr antes del baño de sangre que se avecinaba..._

 _ **...boom...boom...boom...boom...**_

 _Escuchaba detonaciones por doquier cerca y fuera haciendo que disparara a cualquiera que mi vista distinguiera como enemigo mientras buscaba algún lugar donde refugiarme y lo único que podía servirme era el hecho de entrar al palacio pero entrar al palacio requería de un enorme esfuerzo sobre humano ya que las detonaciones no se acercaban al lugar pero estaban más al pendiente de la zona los rebeldes_

-esto se está poniendo peor- _me dije antes de escalar una pared de piedra lo más rápido que podía evitando que me vieran_

 _ **...transmitiendo en vivo...**_

 _ **"nos encontramos a las afueras del palacio, hace unos minutos se habían escuchado explosiones, lo más probable es que sea un ataque terrorista o una declaración de guerra no sabemos exactamente pero como podrán ver el ejército japonés esta evacuando a los civiles dándonos a entender que ellos sabían de algo por eso están haciendo una zona de seguridad muy rápido, trataremos de seguir informándoles de la situación y encontrar respuestas"**_

-no es cierto!-

-que está pasando!?-

-por los dioses!-

-que haremos-

-vamos a morir!-

-Shizuru-san tenemos que salir de este lugar-

 _Las imágenes de aquellos aviones bombardeando el lugar se repetían mientras el pánico estaba a flor de piel, preguntándome el por qué me sentía tan ansiosa y preocupada hasta que sentía el toque de alguien que me hablaba al mismo tiempo._

-Shizuru-san tenemos que irnos este lugar no es seguro-

-s-si hay que salir de aquí...-

 _ **"nos informan que los culpables están dentro del castillo del emperador quienes nos envían ordenes de retransmitir el siguiente video el cual es en vivo"**_

 _en esos momentos alguna que otra persona volteaba a ver hacia cualquier tele como yo mirando por primera vez el interior del castillo que era realmente hermoso el decorado antiguo, para enseguida ver a tres personas con pasa montañas, bien armadas y luego ver a seis personas enfrente de ellos arrodillados con la bolsa de tela negra cubriendo sus rostros, sus manos atadas a sus espaldas y que fácilmente las primeras cinco tenían que ser civiles mientras que la sexta persona a la cual tomaban por ambos brazos la ponían al frente de todos ellos para después propinarle una paliza haciendo que los quejidos de las otras cinco se escucharan más fuertes que del quien estaba siendo golpeado, si se quejaba no lo sabía, pero me dolía y me dolió mas al saber a quién golpeaban sin misericordia ya que después de haber sido golpeado por los dos tipos le quitaban aquel trapo para dejarme ver su rostro maltratado._

 _Había un corte en su ceja izquierda de la cual salía demasiada sangre haciendo que su ojo se viera igual como la sangre, su pómulo derecho hinchado y morado, su nariz estaba en igual condición derramando su propia sangre por una herida en el tabique mientras que su labio también estaba roto, dejándome ver que el trapo que traía en la boca como mordaza estaba empapado también con su sangre pero se lo quitaban con fuerza y ella lo único que hacia fue escupir la sangre acumulada solo demostrándome que antes de esa paliza le habían dado otra antes._

-Natsuki...-

 _Fue lo único que pude decir, no lo podía creer que sentí como el piso se hundía pero era abrazada por la cintura tal vez para no caerme_

-Shizuru-san estas bien?-

 _Me preguntaban pero no le hice caso ya que tomaban a Natsuki por su ahora corto cabello que llegaba tal vez a rozar sus hombros como cuando estaba en la milicia, como cuando me atreví a cortarle el cabello y le decían algo, su rostro hacia ligeros gestos de dolor pero hablaba ella.._

 _ **...en ese mismo instante...**_

-Mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki...- _decía con la poca fuerza que me quedaba._

 _Como había llegado a esto?; esto había sido una trampa desde el principio a fin, el bombardeo solo era una mera distracción para que me dirigiera al palacio directamente y al apenas entrar ser esperada por seis sujetos a los cuales mataba con facilidad lo que no sabía era que llegaban más y más en esos instantes hasta que ya no tenía más balas, me amarraban los pies y las manos para después darme una paliza, creí que moriría en ese momento pero; no, me necesitaban viva para esto, que decepción, perder contra alguien así..._

-te dije que continuaras!- _hablándome en su idioma que jamás creí que la volvería a escuchar solo para ser traductora y condenar a este país._

 _Me daba otro golpe en el rostro abriéndome probablemente más el labio porque salpique el piso alfombrado y de nuevo me tomaba del cabello haciendo que mirara hacia una cámara, viendo que tras de esa cámara por lo menos había otros cinco sujetos, al pendiente de cualquier cosa, sin contar con los que estaban afuera de la habitación, cuantas personas habrá traído y como pudieron entrar. Sinceramente estaba furiosa tanto que me agotaba; el supuesto líder me gritaba.._

-que esperas!, diles que tu provocaste esto maldita perra, muévete!-

-... fui yo quien provoco... este ataque al país por haber matado a su líder hace casi seis años...-

-ahora verán- _me decía aquel sujeto para que tradujera_ -el error que cometieron- _con mi ojo bueno mire un poco hacia atrás, como me lo podía permitir uno de los grandulones que me tenían y sin aun traducir lo que me decía vi como destapaba las caras de cada uno de los otros cinco rehenes con ayuda del otro que me había dado la paliza reciente_ -al ir por nosotros-

 _y sin esperar más se volvía al el emperador poniéndose detrás de el de nuevo_

-hey!, tu- _señalando a uno de los suyos que no hacían nada pero que tenían una arma automática a acercarse a mí y lo hacia dándome una patada en la cara lastimando mi único ojo bueno doliéndome el doble por la fuerza que me sostenía el otro sujeto_

-hijo de perra- _susurre_

-eh?, que dijiste?- _sentía que me daría otro golpe pero no_

-deja de estar jugando y hazla que traduzca para terminar con esto-

 _Y así lo hicieron poniéndome de pie para mirar hacia la cámara_.

-traduce- _me decía_

-... Hace seis años...he?- _mirando hacia la cámara con mi ojo que solo me dejaba ver rojo el lugar y aquellos enfrente de mi_

 _me quede pensando en esa cifra hace seis años había nacido Noa, hace seis años había muerto mi mejor amiga y hermana para que este país fuese ahora asaltado y gobernado por alguien peor, o sabrán solo los dioses que pretendían hacer con esto…. le falle a su recuerdo, a su hijo a... Shizuru... a Shizuru..._

 _ **"eres lo único que me queda"**_

 _ **"te los encargo"**_

-maldición- _susurre para mí misma_

 _Pero ya lo había decidido. Tome ese enojo que me hervía la sangre y el aire suficiente y con la presión suficiente rompí el cinto de plástico de mis manos mientras me quitaba el agarre de los dos sujetos, y le quitaba a uno de ellos su arma automática y empezaba a disparar…._

...

 _Esa fue la última vez que vi a Natsuki, porque la cámara que estaba transmitiendo dejaba de hacerlo gracias a una bala perdida. Estaba ella rodeada por quien sabe cuántas personas y se atrevió a hacer semejante estupidez, estaba enojada, triste pero sobre todo frustrada, porque estaba ahí?, que hacia ahí?, y quería respuestas, pero por un momento el miedo me invadió y tan rápido como había llegado se fue sin creérmelo aun, sentía que era una mala broma.._

-Shizuru- san estas bien?-

-s-si lo siento pero tengo que ir allá-

 _Había reaccionado y me daba cuenta que aún me tenía aquel amigo compañero de trabajo entre sus brazos, me aleje de él decidida a ir a donde estaba ella.._

-a dónde?, tenemos que salir de aquí a buscar refugio no sabemos que paso-

-tengo que ir a saber que está pasando en el palacio-

-pe-pero que dices?, Shizuru-san por qué?-

-lo siento, no tengo tiempo que perder, tienes que ir refugiarte- _dándole la espalda_

 _Miraba el alrededor habían hecho un desorden por el pánico causado pero miraba la salida y me dirigí hacia ella, mientras avanzaba mis nervios comenzaban a hacerse un caos pero seguí mi camino, salía del edificio para mirar aún más caos, la gente aun corría, uno que otro militar estaba dando órdenes, ayudaban a los heridos subiéndolos a sus camiones como a la demás gente pero yo iba hacia el otro lado y sabía que me quedaba un poco lejos el palacio pero no importaba, mis piernas decidieron correr hasta poder llegar hasta donde se me permitiera pero lo único que mi mente podría decir era.._

-por favor Natsuki no te mueras, por favor te lo suplico, déjame decirte que me he enamorado de ti…-

 _Cuanto tiempo había pasado corriendo no lo sabía solo en mi mente tenia los recuerdos de Natsuki después de decidir dejar de llorar por la pérdida de aquel entonces y de hacerme más daño por el bien del único legado que me había dejado el amor de mi vida a quien ame tanto, para que me ayudara. La veía cada día hacer lo que podía por mi y antes de que naciera Noa._

-ara?-

 _Me detenía respirando agitadamente mientras mi mirada era nublada, estaba llorando, y aún seguían los recuerdos de cómo después al mudarnos ella se esforzaba, se sentía mal y aun así se despertaba cada día antes de que el sol saliera para ir por algunas cosas para comer ese mismo día, era ingenuo era algo que en un principio me dolió tanto que llegue a odiarla por su forma de ir y hacer lo que hace como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera existido Nao, eso pensaba cuando la veía a través de la ventana de mi habitación y por asares del destino ella también me miraba con expresión cuidadosa pero dolida, eso era lo que me hacía enfurecer más, pero todo cambio cuando Noa nació._

 _Entendí en ese entonces el error mientras era cargada por ella con tanta delicadeza a pesar de verse fuera de si por mi culpa, cuando nos veía a Noa y a mi cada vez que se lo permitía sin sentirse mal, pero lo peor de todo era que sabía y había entendido cómo se sentía y no hice nada hasta después de tanto, y eso lo entendí de nuevo cuando le había dicho Noa, papa._

 _Me había dolido por que recordaba a Nao, y aunque le haya contado varias cosas a Noa de su difunto padre cuando empezaba a entender era inevitable que reflejara ese sentimiento a Natsuki por que se parecían tanto, pero a la vez eran tan diferentes.. Natsuki, Natsuki es más estricta consigo misma, distante, seria, amable, sincera, tímida, agradable.. Que, poco a poco con el paso del tiempo y de todo lo que pasaba me daba cuenta que ese sentimiento de amor que se hacía cada vez más fuerte y queriéndolo o no me perdía en él. Incluso recordaba esas conversaciones sin sentido para mí pero con mucho sentido para Nao; sobre que pensaba yo de Natsuki, yo lo único que le decía era que me caía bien, que no sabría decir quien de las dos era la mayor por como a veces se comportaban, después de entrar en confianza pero hubo una vez en que me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de enamorarme de Natsuki, yo le contestaba que estaba loca, porque lo decía de la nada, ella simplemente me contestaba con un; es porque es mejor que yo…._

 _Y esa noche me contaba sus peores miedos; una parte de mí se sentía enojada con ella por la desconfianza pero por otra parte me sentía triste tanto que puedo asegurar que le hice entender de una y mil formas que a ella en verdad la amaba demasiado como para fijarme en alguien mas…_

 _Mire el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes que pasaban con tranquilidad, para tranquilizarme y seguir mi camino, el sentimiento y el dolor solamente crecía negándome a seguir pero empezaba de nuevo a caminar, sentía la punzada de dolor que no podia creer que había corrido con algo tan molesto como eran aquellos tacones que aunque fuesen de tacón no tan alto era esa mi molestia, la razón por la que sentía que no podía avanzar me los quite sintiendo ahora las pequeñas piedrecillas y como si no fuesen nada de nuevo comencé a caminar para después trotar y luego correr. De nuevo me hacía falta el aire hasta que veía una colina de humo un poco gris más cerca, pero necesitaba estar mas cerca podía sentir mi corazón de nuevo haciéndose presente en mi garganta sin saber el motivo especifico, y seguí adelante hacia esa columna de humo como si fuese un farol hasta que alguien me detenía por el brazo, haciendo que girara enojada hacia aquella persona._

-señorita no puede estar aquí-

-suéltame, necesito ir-

-no puedo permitirle que vaya es peligroso-

-usted no entiende, necesito saber si esta viva-

-estoy seguro que quien quiera que sea que usted esté buscando, está bien asi que por favor vayamos a un lugar seguro-

-no necesito ir a un lugar seguro solo quiero saber si está viva la chica que estaba hace no se cuánto tiempo ahí en la tele, maldición déjame ir –

 _Le gritaba ya desesperada zafándome de su agarre y empezando a correr como jamás lo había echo en mi vida cada vez veía mi objetivo mas cerca hasta que me encontraba de nuevo un obstáculo deteniéndome apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas las cuales temblaban preguntándome cuanto podría aguantar_

-señora que hace aquí!?, no puede estar aquí es peligroso-

 _Veía que me llamaban sin prestarles mucha atención_

-señora como ha llegado aquí tiene que irse esto está restringido para los civiles-

-yo… necesito saber si.. la general Natsuki esta con vida-

-que?-

 _Había recuperado el aire ido con una bocanada de aire y le dije seriamente.._

-acaso esta sordo!?, dije que si sabe algo sobre la mujer que estaba en la tele hace no se cuánto-

-escuche no sé qué dice pero necesita irse ahora-

 _No podía, ni quería y ni pensaba moverme un centímetro más sin saber lo que quería saber_

-usted no lo entiende llame a su superior-

-escuche…-

-no, usted escuche soldado necesito hablar con su superior ahora-

 _Y como si me escucharan los dioses un superior tal vez venía a nuestra dirección_

-que sucede cabo-

-señor, esta señora no quiere irse-

\- necesito que me digan que le paso a la general Natsuki Kuga-

-como es que…-

-maldición! soy su esposa necesito saber que sucede llame al general Fuji el me conoce-

 _Todo estaba saliendo mal, mi paciencia ya había ido sobrepasada hace unas palabras atrás_

-lo siento señora pero es confidencial y aun que sea usted su esposa no podemos permitirle que este aquí es peligroso, déjennos llevarla a un lugar seguro y cuando tengamos algo de información se lo haremos saber-

 _Ahora entendía el por qué el odio hacia los militares de Mai era todo tan desesperante, me hacía enojar, impotente que hasta me daban ganas de llorar. Tan pronto lo decía me tomaba del brazo para alejarme queriendo o no de ahí y en verdad no podía permitirlo…_

-todos cúbranse!-

 _Se escuchaba por la radio que tenían ambos soldados tirándome en un segundo al suelo con sus cuerpos casi encima del mío para protegerme de cualquier cosa que hayan lanzado, el suelo debajo de mí se había movido fuertemente, veía que el polvo de los edificio cercanos salían de las grietas antes hechas como el crujido de nuevo de estas, como también de las ventanas y de lo que tuviese adentro, así como alguna que otra parte de concreto caía al suelo por el mismo temblor_

-tiene que salir de aquí señora es peligroso entienda- _me decía el superior unos cuantos minutos después de que dejara de temblar y se quitara de encima_

 _En ese corto tiempo me levante lo más rápido que pude me aleje lo suficiente. corrí esquivando cualquier cosa que me impidiera seguir hasta estar rodeada de militares los cuales se movían tan deprisa ignorándome, todo se veía de casi un solo color a excepción de los camiones que utilizaban ese tipo de camuflaje pero mi vista solo trataba de encontrar algo negro, camine evadiendo y quitando a cuanto militar también que hacian lo mismo conmigo, mi nerviosismo estaba a más allá de lo que pudiera saber, el tiempo me carcomía, el sonido me desesperaba hasta que vi por el rabillo del ojo a un puñado de soldados que se dirigían hacia cierto punto mientras tomaban sus armas entre las manos listos para disparar en cualquier momento. Algo en mi interior me hizo seguirlos hasta saber a dónde se dirigían pero a decir verdad no me importaba ya más…_

-pero que demonios!?, que hace un civil aquí!?, necesito que la saquen de aquí no sabemos nada-

 _Mi corazón se regocijo, empezó a latir fuerte y dolorosamente, mis lágrimas como mis pasos de nuevo empezaban a salir hasta importarme poco a quien empujaba solo quería llegar hasta ahí…. hasta donde ella estaba, los dioses no me la habían quitado…_

-por los dioses que alguien la detenga!-

-Natsuki!-

 _Grite esperando a que me escuchara por que no sabia si podría haberlo hecho de nuevo y si lo hizo, note como su cuerpo se tensaba y me buscaba como podía con la mirada hasta que nos encontramos.._

-shizuru?-

 _Pude ver como susurraba mi nombre sin poderlo creer y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ella, poner mis manos sobre sus hombros sentir su pecho junto con mi cabeza escuchando el ligero sonido de su corazón, se escuchaba tan cansado.._

-lo siento señora no sabemos cómo llego aquí-

-esta bien, la conozco-

 _Así como su voz, sentí como su voz estaba también cansada, no lo pude evitar mientras lloraba le daba ligeros golpes, en su pecho, me dolía tanto…_

-te odio!, como pudiste haberme hecho eso, eres idiota!, te detesto!, que hubiera pasado si te perdía a ti también he!?, eres una inconsciente!, dijiste que me cuidarías!, maldición eres igual que Nao!, como te odio!-

-lo siento-

-cállate no quiero tus estúpidas excusas-

 _Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y se agachaba un poco para susúrrame_

-shizuru mírame por favor-

-no quiero, estarás bien solo necesitas ir a que te curen estas temblando-

-soy fuerte, solo serán unos segundos por favor mírame necesito verte-

\- te veré cuando estés sin todo esto y mejor-

-quiero verte ahora, necesito hacerlo-

-cállate no digas tonterías que estás diciendo?-

-Shizuru, por favor-

-Natsuki…-

-no tengas miedo no me voy a morir si eso es lo que te preocupa solo quiero mirarte necesito hacerlo antes de que no pueda verte quien sabe cuánto tiempo…-

 _No quería escucharla pero a la vez tampoco quería verla porque sentía que me rompería de nuevo el corazón el hacerlo pero lo hice, estaba temblando más de lo normal y yo deteniéndola. Así que tome su camisa entre mis manos y la sujete, no sabría decir si fuera porque no podía ya mantenerme en pie por todas las emociones o para que ella no se cayera o ambas cosas, pero lentamente subí mi mirada para encontrarla sonriendo ligeramente, cansada con los ojos cerrados…_

-cállate… por favor ya no sigas-

 _Y de la nada ella abría sus ojos esos verdes que a pesar de que estuvieran casi teñidos de color rojo los hacían ver más profundos, más penetrantes y únicos, estaba realmente ahí enfrente de mi…_

-eres la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto en la vida Shizuru… lo sabes?-

 _Sonreí a pesar de no querer hacerlo_

-estas delirando, será mejor que vayamos a que te curen por favor mírate…-

 _Pero ella me callaba poniendo sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me tocaban con tanta delicadeza que me lleno de miedo por sus manos frías_

-no lo hago, siempre te mire y jamás te puse atención por que eras y estoy segura que aun sigues siendo el amor de su vida de mi mejor amiga y hermana, si te hubiera conocido antes estoy segura que ella diría lo mismo si ella estuviera en esta posición ahora, pero no es asi estoy yo aquí ahora enfrente de ti mirándote, sintiéndote, anhelándote, como si fuese ella pero no es así, mi amor es diferente y quiero que lo sea así para siempre porque no quiero opacar lo que tanto le costó llegar al fondo de tu corazón y sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo y así quiero que siga siendo por el resto de nuestras vidas porque te amo Shizuru y lo hare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir…-

-na-natsuki!?-

-general!-

-no, no, no me hagas esto Natsuki, no ahora por favor!-

-necesitamos una ambulancia ahora, repito una ambulancia ahora y que estén preparados con varias bolsas de sangre un quirófano listo y todo lo demás, para cuando lleguemos al hospital es urgente-

…..

-hey que te sucede?, se supone que de las dos tu eres la más fuerte-

-me deje llevar-

-entiendo eso pero no recuerdo que te haya pegado mi locura-

-no podía simplemente morir-

-y no te estoy regañando-

-entonces?-

-me alegro que lo hayas hecho pero será la última vez que quiero que lo hagas, me prometiste que los cuidarías, y eso sabes que significa que te quiero viva, hasta que sea hora de volvernos a encontrar-

-lo siento-

-lo se… y que sea la última vez que la hagas llorar, sufrir, preocupar etc por qué sino iré por ti y te atormentare y sobre advertencia no hay engaño no lo olvides cachorro así que es hora de despertar….-

….

 _El sonido de un pitido regular me empezaba a sacar de quicio, como el dolor que me empezaba a llegar por quererme mover por instinto, y la necesidad de tomar algo, abría lo ojos mirando el techo las luces apagadas pero la tenue luz se podía filtrar por la ventana a mi derecha, otra vez quise moverme pero sentía algo que no me lo permitía, hice el intento de mirar hacia abajo y había alguien, alguien quien reconocería en medio de una multitud y era en ese momento cuando sentía el calor que irradiaba de su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía, ligeramente la apretaba y mientras lo hacía un alivio me hacía querer llorar y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, hasta que sentí que me devolvían el apretón. Lentamente se levantaba y cuando lo hizo su rostro estaba teniendo un conflicto de que debía de hacer_

-Shi..shizuru…-

 _Trataba de hablar lo mejor que podía.._

-shh, shh si soy yo, todo esta bien tranquila- _sentí el calor de sus manos en mi rostro quitándome la mascarilla de oxígeno llorando, mientras sonreía, mientras se seguía preocupando_ \- gracias a los dioses- _me besaba el rostro y yo no pude ser mas feliz aunque sus manos temblaban_ -te amo Natsuki, yo también te amo mucho…-

 _me sentía tan bien y feliz con ella a mi lado que volvía a cerrar los ojos escuchando sus palabras y su dulce voz._

 _había pasado a lo mucho un mes para que volviera a despertar y ya no tener tantas cosas como antes, al principio me dijeron que era un milagro que aun estuviese viva, ya que me habían perforado un pulmón. También me habían informado que ya todo volvía a la normalidad, refiriéndonos a la calma de Japón ya que aún seguían con las reparaciones de los edificios afectados. me condecoraron nuevamente además de que nunca olvidaran lo que hice por el emperador, mientras que los militares me ofrecían un puesto el cual negué o negaron por mí, ya que Mai que se la paso diciéndoles que no tenían corazón, que eran unos irresponsables como era posible que la mayoría de ahí dependieran de alguien tan joven como yo para salvar un país, adonde iba todo lo que nosotros pagábamos y la vergüenza que deberían de tener por presentarse aquí a fastidiar y cosas así al final dijeron que volverían para reconsiderar y hablarlo no conmigo si no con Mai y después conmigo._

-hasta creen que dejare a Natsuki en sus manos y no vuelvan!-

 _Se escuchó como cerraba Mai la puerta con poca delicadeza_

-no lo puedo creer y espero que tu nat se te ocurra querer volver íbamos bien como para que hagas de nuevo locuras-

-créeme que no las hare, ya no-

-pues más te vale-

\- con la advertencia de nao no lo volveré a hacer, no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida siendo atormentada por ella-

 _Mai quiso contestarme o más bien preguntarme pero la puerta fue abierta y rápidamente mostraba a noa corriendo hacia mí como su madre caminando…_

-Natsuki!-

-Noa con cuidado que esta aun débil Natsuki-

\- espero no verme tan mal-

 _Noa ignoro a su madre mientras se trepaba en mi cama acomodándose sin abrazarme o lastimarme con algún movimiento_

-Natsuki como estas?-

-bien, eso creo yo, ya quiero salir de aquí, ya me estoy acostumbrando a oler el desinfectante y creo que eso es más malo para mi salud- _le sonreí mientras le pasaba una mano por su cabello y se lo revolvía_

-ugh que asco- _me contestaba sonriendo_

-si, lo se dímelo a mí, pero ustedes como están…-

 _La pregunta que hice más que nada era para Shizuru que tenía toda mi atención desde que había entrado y me miraba y después de dejar de acariciarle la cabeza a Noa extendí mi mano para que ella la tomara y lo hizo, su piel era tan agradable de sentir que suspire y que hacía que el monitor me delatara.._

-que es ese sonido?- _preguntaba Noa sacándome del transe_

-eso Noa es el latido de Natsuki cuando está feliz- _le contestaba Mai_ \- que te parece si vamos por unos dulces y luego vamos a buscar a Mikoto y a saki-

-Si!- _contestaba Noa mientras saltaba de mi cama y esperaba a Mai salir con el_

-nos vemos en un par de horas…-

 _Al cerrar la puerta no sabía dónde meterme pero aun sentía su mano sosteniendo la mia como el sonido de mi corazón acelerado y más rápido ahora por la vergüenza…_

-cómo te sientes?-

 _Me preguntaba ella delicadamente mientras su otra mano cubría la mía y entrelazar nuestros dedos, haciendo que volteara a verla, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, incluso más de lo que pudiera recordar o solo era mi imaginación. Nao tenia razón en estar loca por ella.._

-bien, muy bien porque estás aquí-

-… no…-

 _De un momento a otro su voz cambio y sus ojos re pusieron cristalinos, solo significando que iría a llorar_

-estoy aquí y no volveré a hacer algo imprudente jamás, te lo prometo, solo ya no llores no vale la pena lo que cuenta es que estoy aquí-

 _Shizuru respiraba con dificultad mientras se calmaba y asentía con la cabeza_

-ven acuéstate- _Por un momento note como se negaba_ \- vamos estoy bien y quiero tenerte cerca empezando desde ahora ya espere demasiado-

 _Shizuru hizo lo que le pedí acostándose sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama apoyándose en mi hombro mientras yo la rodaba con mi brazo izquierdo y acariciaba su espalda mientras ella acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con delicadeza con su mano, nos veíamos sin perdernos detalles de la una y la otra, su respiración me llegaba ligeramente y tome su mano que estaba en mi mejilla y se la apreté un poco para que me dejara inclinarme y reducir más el espacio entre nosotras hasta que nuestros labios se rozaran buscando un poco más de calor y la esencia de que solo estábamos ahí físicamente comprobando de que no había sido un sueño entre las dos hasta que nos faltó el aire y tuvimos que separarnos_

-te amo- _le dije seriamente_

-yo también te amo- _me dijo sonriéndome y dándome un beso de nuevo_

-entonces ya puedo decirte papa Natsuki?-

 _Nos sorprendimos, nos avergonzamos y nos reímos ante la voz de Noa_

-primero tienen que ser novias, luego comprometerse y al último casarse-

 _Para después escuchar la voz de Mai, ambas volteamos a verlos perfectamente adentro de la habitación sin siquiera esconderse_

-entonces... hasta que eso pase no puedo decirle papa Natsuki a Natsuki?-

-así es-

-entonces mama tienes que ser la novia de Natsuki-

-yo?, pero se supone que aquí quien me lo tiene que pedir es Natsuki no yo- _decía Shizuru siguiéndoles el juego_

-es enserio?- _pregunte_

-oh no Natsuki tuve suficiente con no estar en la boda de nao como para que tu quieras privarme de ver el tuyo así que.. Que es esperas, estamos esperando y créeme tenemos todo el día para que des el paso-

-eso suena a como si me estuvieran obligando-

-y es obligado?- _me decía Shizuru mirándome_

-no, para nada-

-entonces?-

-te… gustaría ser mi novia?-

-si- _me decía mientras me daba otro beso y sonreía_

-yeah!- _gritaba Noa_

-bien trabajo nat-

 _Nos reímos de nuevo y yo sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo o por lo menos por mi parte. Pasaron dos semanas más para que pudiera irme a casa y tener la rehabilitación allá ya que no soportaba más el olor…_

-nee natsuki…-

-mhh?-

 _Y a pesar de haber vuelto a casa no todos pudimos volver, Shizuru se tuvo que quedar ya que después de lo sucedido tenía que resolver varios problemas sobre las publicaciones y demás ya que no lo había echo durante mi estancia o no al cien por cierto por que iba al hospital a cuidarme._

-ha pasado una semana desde que regresamos-

-ajam-

 _La relación entre Noa y yo seguía siendo casi prácticamente igual sin cambios aunque luego se le salía más a menudo el papa, me seguía intimidando esa palabra pero me empezaba a acostumbrar y es que me había quedado claro por el mismo que podía tener dos papa y que a ambos nos amaba, porque tenía que tener algo de malo. Estaba en sus genes la actitud despreocupada de nao haciendo que no me preocupara y dejara que el hice lo que quisiera obvio claro aun estando al pendiente de que no se involucrara en problemas y hasta ahora todo iba bien_

-no extrañas a mama?-

 _Estábamos de nuevo en la sala, el terminando de hacer su tarea mientras que yo leía el periódico del pueblo, el cual no decía gran cosa el cual aburría y dejaba a un lado para observar a Noa que se acercaba a mi mientras jugaba con sus manos_

-no es la primera vez que se va, y que va a regresar, acaso tienes miedo?-

 _Sabia por dónde iba, aun no aprendía la sutiles de nao pero era buena idea molestarlo un poco_

-no!-

-en serio?, entonces?-

-solo digo que no crees que sea buena idea ir?, ya sabes hasta donde trabaja-

-sabes que está ocupada no podemos ir sin saber si nos puede atender lo sabes-

-lo se pero… creí que la extrañabas-

-y la extraño pero es dueña de una editorial y ella tiene mucho trabajo por estar ahí y mas con lo que paso-

-no se nota-

 _Desgraciadamente había pensado que la educación de Noa iba por buen camino pero ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada por el hecho de tener cerca a Mai ya que es la única persona en provocarme de esa manera poco sutil_

-te lo perdonare esta vez porque si veo que creces y haces lo mismo date por castigado un mes sin salir a jugar o lo que sea que estés haciendo y te guste en eso momentos te quedo claro-

Pero ahora _nos encontrábamos ya en Tokio apunto de subirnos a un taxi el cual nos llevaría a la editorial de Shizuru_

-pero antes hay que pasar a un lugar-

 _Igual que nao me ignoraba_

-oye eres muy pequeño par que ya estés en la adolescencia sabes?-

-es hora de dar la segunda fase!-

 _Sinceramente no entienda como era posible ser manipulada por un niño que ni siquiera se acercaba mucho a los diez años de edad…_

-vamos Natsuki-

-yo no estoy segura que sea adecuado además como es que llegamos a esto se supone que solo venimos de visita-

-Natsuki ya no quiero esperar más he sido paciente y creo que mi padre también-

-como sabes lo que siente tu mama, eres muy pequeño para saber de esas cosas-

-la tía Mai me dijo que era hora que no siempre vamos a estar aquí hasta que seas capaz de hacerlo por propia voluntad así eres-

 _Y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que Mai había utilizado a Noa para sus planes, sentía lastima por el pobre niño que lo hacía inocentemente pero ahora estaba a un par de metros de la entrada con el, con nuestras mochilas en los hombros después de hacer no solo una parada sino varias hasta que el niño estuviera satisfecho_

-noa- _suspirando_ \- creo que te han utilizado como a mi-

-por qué?, no quieres hacerlo?, después de todo lo que hicimos hasta antes de venir?-

-oye no digo que no quiera hacerlo estoy aquí o no?, solo digo que mira la hora que es quien sabe si siga aquí-

-he visto a mama trabajar ella no se ira hasta que termine así que andando-

 _Noa me tomaba de la mano y me hacía caminar detrás de él hasta llegar a la recepción_

-Disculpe señorita-

-hola en que le puedo ayudar?- _preguntaba la recepcionista mirándome creyendo que yo había hablado era gracioso hasta para mí cuando le vi que quería reírse_

-hola- _conteste también, ignorándola_

-Natsuki me puedes cargar?- _viendo la diferencia de estaturas entre él y el mueble que hacía de escritorio para la recepcionista_

-he si claro- _lo cargue y entonces hablo_

-hola de nuevo buenas tardes, disculpe podría decirme donde se encuentra mi mamá por favor, es la señora Shizuru yuuki y por favor no le diga es una sorpresa-

 _Y por supuesto tenía el encanto de nao y Shizuru cuando se lo proponía haciendo que la recepcionista se haya quedado encantada con Noa mientras le decida donde encontrar a Shizuru. En serio me preocupaba el futuro de Noa el seria en verdad un problema espero que lo amen en vez de odiarlo._

 _Seguimos las instrucciones de la recepcionista y tomamos el elevador para enseguida estar en el piso que según debía de estar Shizuru en una reunión_

-esto es mala idea- _dije teniendo los nervios de punta por que todos nos veían y mas por mi causa ya que Noa me había dicho que me cambiara y me pusiera mi uniforme militar de gala, sabía lo que planeaba pero no lo entendí hasta que estábamos en este punto sin retorno_

-solo debes decirle las palabras mágicas-

-con toda esta gente?-

 _Me sentía tan extraña siendo jalada por noa que hacia cero caso a las miradas y a los murmullos que se empezaban a formar_

-te da miedo?-

-que?-

-te da miedo estar aquí- _Noa de repente se detuvo y se volteo para mirarme_ \- o te da miedo dar el siguiente paso?, no te gusta mama?-

-si me gusta, pero Noa por que hacerlo aquí y así?- _me tuve que agachar para quedar enfrente de el_

-Natsuki repite después de mi- _el ponía sus manos en mi rostro decidido, odiaba esa mirada seria que era parte de Shizuru_ \- Shizuru quieres casarte conmigo?-

 _Asentí antes de decirle.._

-Shizuru quieres casarte conmigo?-

-bien!, entonces ve a quitarle de encima a ese sujeto que no le gusta a mama-

 _él se volteaba señalándome hacia una oficina con paredes de cristal dejando que cualquiera viera que pasaba adentro y ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre siendo acosada por un sujeto que no me gustaba en nada mientras Shizuru hacia lo posible de deshacerse de él y es que al parecer no le importaba que Shizuru tuviera a la vista su anillo de matrimonio que tenía por parte de nao el cual nunca se había quitado y no quería que se lo quitara. Así que respire hondo y camine hacia aquella oficina sin hacer caso a la gente que seguía murmurando cada vez más fuerte._

 _Estaba a pocos pasos de tocar cuando Shizuru volteo a verme y yo me detuve, porque?, no lo sabía pero lo hice y ella alejo sin decir una palabra de aquel con quien estaba ganándome una mirada enojada por él, nada comparado a una bala verdadera atravesar mi cuerpo. Le sonreí y ella salía de aquella habitación con una sonrisa radiante que a cualquiera enamoraría arrojándose a mis brazos y yo sosteniéndola entre el aire por unos segundos y luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos mientras la ponía de nuevo en el suelo haciendo que volviera a mis odios todo el ruido de sorpresa por parte de los empleados de Shizuru_

-cuando llegaste?- _me preguntaba Shizuru aun con su sonrisa ignorando el alrededor_

-dile ahora Natsuki- _escuchando a Noa gritar_

-noa?- _se separó un poco para ver a noa-_ vaya a ustedes les gusta sorprenderme-

-te gusto?-

-qué clase de pregunta es esa?, claro tener a mis chicos favoritos cerca me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo-

-vamos Natsuki no dejes que mama te desvié del tema principal-

-yo sinceramente no sé de donde viene su mentalidad de adulto- _le dije a Shizuru_

-eso es porque esta Mai en casa-

-si es de lo que me doy cuenta apenas ahora-

-pero que sucede?-

-sinceramente no sé si sea un buen momento-

-bueno ahora no tengo nada que hacer, pero ya comieron?-

-si comimos en el avión-

-entonces?-

 _Tenía un batalla campal en mi mente sobre decirle o no pero decidí que si tampoco perdía nada ambas sabíamos que sucedía entre nosotras_

-tiene razón Noa, sinceramente no podré decir si sea buen momento o no porque quiero que sea perfecto para ti porque te lo mereces, eres una mujer realmente maravillosa y todo aquel que te conoce lo sabe, pero que no tienen la fortuna de tenerte a ti como yo te tengo y quiero dejar algo en claro, pero también estoy de acuerdo que es tu decisión sinceramente nunca me había puesto a pensar en esto hasta que me lo plantearon y está bien que me digas que no quieres mientras sigas estando a mi lado como antes de lo que te pediré-

 _Me aleje un poco mas de ella notando que quería hablar pero no la deje, le de un beso corto_

-no digas nada solo escucha- _me arrodille mientras sacaba y abría la cajita de terciopelo enseñándole el anillo que se encontraba dentro de el_ \- Shizuru te lo repetiré de nuevo te gustaría casarte conmigo?, no importa si me dices q-..-

 _De la nada recibía un beso junto con sus manos sobre mis mejillas haciendo que me levantara y la abrazaba hasta que nos faltaba de nuevo el aire_

-mientras no vuelvas a hacer locuras si, si me casare contigo-

 _El lugar estallo en chiflidos, gritos, felicitaciones, etc por todos los empleados de Shizuru_

-me podrían dar una hermanita?-

 _Esa era la intervención de noa haciendo que me avergonzara y me riera junto con Shizuru_

-eso lo veremos después Noa- le _contestaba Shizuru_

 _Nos quedamos con Shizuru hasta que termino de hacer su trabajo pero en su tiempo libre lo pasábamos como si fuésemos una familia, nos reíamos, nos hacíamos bromas, nos molestábamos, simplemente nos divertíamos. Debía de aceptar que había una diferencia, esas paredes o muros invisibles que habían ya no estaban pero a la vez no había muchos cambios esos huecos donde me la pasaba las horas en solitario y en silencio ahora las pasaba igualmente en silencio pero con Noa y Shizuru a mi lado_

-bien estas lista Natsuki?- _me preguntaba mai_

-estoy un poco nerviosa-

-mientras no sea motivo para que salgas huyendo está bien, no creo que aun así no te atreverías a dejar a una mujer como Shizuru vestida y alborotada-

-no claro que no-

-bueno entonces ve bajando y espera la novia como bueno novio, a Shizuru le falta unas cuantas cosas- _decía saliendo de la habitación_

 _Sinceramente no entendía el por qué el dramatismo de Mai por esta situación no iba a ser gran cosa eso lo sabíamos Shizuru y yo, ya que recuerdo cuando se casó Shizuru con nao aunque eso no debería de estar pensando ahora…_

-dioses nao como lo hiciste, no solo podemos quedarnos asi como estábamos?-

 _Espere una respuesta sabiendo que nao podría ser que estuviera por aquí o ese era mi pensamiento pero nada así que suspire de nuevo y mientras salía de la habitación sentí un ligero empujón que me hacía dar el paso pasa salir de la habitación y un…_

-solo ve y hazla feliz- _como susurro en mi mente_

 _Y así lo hice sin una pizca más de dudas me quede parada solo teniendo a Mikoto de mi lado mientras que Mai estaba del lado de la novia, no hubo música así que para saber que había llegado mire al juez que sonreía haciendo que volteara y ahí estaba ella, llevando un ligero vestido color crema definiendo aun así sus curvas siendo sostenida por el general fuji el único en asistir para el darme a Shizuru._

 _Los padres de Shizuru habían muerto dejándole la editorial cuando ella tenía sus veinte y poco tiempo después conoció a nao por asares del destino y cuando digo que por asares del destino es porque normalmente ella se quedaba sin hacer nada o viendo a quien molestar mientras estaba ahí pero ese día decidió ir a pasear y perderse por la gran ciudad, no sabía el por qué tenía que salir de los cuarteles pero lo hizo._

 _Aún recuerdo como me relataba la historia; ella estaba mirando las tiendas desde afuera jugando con una manzana la cual arrojaba al aire y en una de sus lanzadas al aire que fue mal calculado cayo la manzana en alguien, fue un golpe fuerte ya que aquella chica tenia libros entre sus manos y algunos cayeron en ella raspándola. Nao se disculpaba mientras ayudaba a la chica con sus libros y después decidió que la ayudaría a dejarlos hasta donde ella tuviera que ir, al principio no se dejó la chica pero la insistencia de nao pudo más hasta que la acompaño a un centro de apoyo donde iría a donar los libros y de ahí decidieron comer juntas, pasar más el tiempo mientras seguía disculpándose Nao con la chica pero Nao me dijo que solo lo hacía porque simplemente no podía dejarla ir así como así, y más sabiendo que apenas se conocían así que con un poco más de esfuerzo le saco su número y poco tiempo después su dirección ya que cuando tenía sus días libres en el cuartel la visitaba y conforme pasaba el tiempo con su relación y avanzaba en la milicia le propuso vivir con ella y Shizuru acepto vendió la casa de sus padres y lo que no necesitaba ya que siempre fue una chica simple y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba a Nao, eso había pasado al año y medio de conocerse y cuando cumplieron dos Nao le pedía matrimonio, se habían casado en un templo con un sacerdote.._

…

-te conocí en una cena familiar en la cual consistía en solo tres personas eso incluida tu, debo confesarte que ese día fue el primero en nuestras vidas en entrar a la cocina a cocinar algo de verdadera comida y aun sigo dando gracias al internet y a los video tutoriales por que haya funcionado bien sino creo que no pudiéramos verte a la cara de nuevo por la vergüenza…O peor aún…. aun así a pesar de apenas conocernos ese día, jamás pensé en que pudieras hacer a una persona realmente feliz hasta a ver visto a Nao tan feliz como ese dia y los días siguientes después de ese… nunca le dije a Nao que me gustaba que estuvieras con ella no era por ser egoísta o guardar sentimientos o mentir, simplemente por que sobraba esa palabra cuando las veía juntas y sigo viendo el amor que le tienes cuando se pronuncia su nombre, o cuando la recuerdas, ella es, fue y seguirá siendo el amor de tu vida y no me molesta de hecho me gustas más por eso, porque no haces de menos los sentimientos que uno tiene y más cuando te interesa la persona y ni mucho menos quiero remplazar ese amor que le tienes por eso ahora quiero decirte que me gustas, que te quiero, que te amo y que me gustaría hacerte feliz, no preocuparte, no lastimarte, no hacerte llorar por lo que queda de nuestras vidas y ganarme un lugar especial en tu corazón como tu ya lo tienes en el mío…-

….

-que estás haciendo con eso Noa? y Nana?-

-aquí conmigo enseñándole mi parte favorita de su boda para que no se le olvide nunca-

-vamos Noa que nana no le interesa tal vez en un par de años se lo puedes mostrar una y otra vez hasta que se lo aprenda de memoria como tu-

-Noa, Natsuki es hora de comer… ara de nuevo viendo el video de nuestra boda?-

-dice Noa que para que no se le olvide a Nana sobre nosotras-

-eso es muy dulce Noa, pero porque no le pones pausa te lavas las manos y vamos a comer después podemos seguir viéndolo tampoco quiero olvidarlo es mi video favorito-

-esta bien!-

-hey se te olvido ponerle pausa-

-déjalo no importa él lo volverá a poner hasta donde se quedó.. Vamos Nana hora de comer..-

-ok…-le dije a shizuru mientras veía como se llevaba a Nana y regresaba- entonces.. tu video favorito?-

-asi es, sabes por qué?-

-te mentiría si te dijera que si-

-bueno supongo que hay que renovar votos…-

Cada beso era lleno de pasión con cariño y amor juntos, era inevitable no querer abrazarla, y sentir sus manos enredarse en mi nuca junto con mi cabello, mientras yo le mostraba una faceta nunca antes vista de la cual a Shizuru no le cansaba y menos a mi..

-tan mal estoy?-

-supongo que lo puedes arreglar-

Me volvia a besar con la misma intensidad o tal vez mas mientras caminaba y yo sin pensarlo la seguía en que momento habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación no lo sabia pero nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo en quitarnos la ropa que nos molestaba solo por el hecho de sentirnos más de lo normal, diciéndonos una y otra vez en silencio que necesitábamos hacer estas cosas para saber si aun seguía siendo real, cada beso en su cuello, mordida, apretones, rasguños gemido de placer eran un recordatorio de la realidad.

La acostaba en la cama con delicadeza mientras besaba sus labios y luego la comisura de ellos, después su barbilla, cuello, pechos, costillas, vientre hasta llegar a los pliegues de su vagina…

-Dioses Shizuru…- susurre provocando arrancarle un gemido sin siquiera haber hecho algo y siguieron mas cuando delicadamente pasaba mi lengua directamente en su clítoris…

-Oh.. Natsuki!-

Su dulce voz era la que me provocaba en mas de una manera, eran melodiosa y excitante que me hacia caer en desesperación tanto como yo la hacia sentir..

-Natsuki te necesito dentro ahora…-

Sin decírmelo dos veces deje de probarla, tenía ansiedad de estar dentro de ella y sentir como su ser apretaba mi miembro erecto queriendo tenerla más y más adentro. Mis embestidas al principio eran lentas pero fuertes y hasta donde se me permitía llegar con ella, poco a poco mis movimientos eran más rápidos mientras masajeaba sus pechos y la besaba, sentía sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda su cadera alzándose buscando mas profundidad mientras seguían enredándose como si quisiera ponerse mi piel como su ropa cubriéndola, eso era lo que me fascinaba y me hacía perder más la cabeza. Deje de masajearle los pechos para abrazarla y sentir sus pechos pegados a los míos, mis embestidas seguían y nuestros gemidos eran callados por el momento por nuestros besos, y cuando sentí el interior de Shizuru contraerse con fuerza me daba a entender sin esfuerzo alguno me corría con ella mientras me mordía el labio con fuerza.

Me soltaba el labio y yo lo lamia tenía los ojos cerrados pero ponía mi frente junto con la de ella sintiendo ya nuestros cuerpos poco a poco relajándose, encontrando nuestras respiraciones más calmadas. Disfrutando de nuestro cuerpo ligeramente sudado

-te amo- _susurre antes de abrir los ojos_ \- Shizuru- _para encontrarme con los de ella_

-y yo a ti también te amo, Natsuki- _me decía sonriéndome mientras me tomaba del rostro y besaba mi nariz_ \- me enamore de ti hace poco, porque no quería ver más allá, no lo lamento, porque tú me forzaste a verlo queriéndolo o no y tal vez Nao tuvo algo que ver, la conozco bastante bien como para saber que todo esto era como ella quería y eso a veces me da miedo, y enoja no por ti, ni por mi sino por ella, a veces mi corazón duele y seguirá doliendo hasta que deje de latir porque ella ya no está, y sé que lo entiendes es por eso que hace que te diga que te amo hoy mañana y lo que queden de mis días, por que sabes que puedo aun dar amor, amor que solo puedo darte a ti y a nuestra ahora familia, que me alegro en verdad que sea ahora mas grande siempre estuvimos solas, y entendemos de eso mas que nadie por eso te pido que a pesar de dolor que pueda causarte no me dejes, por que también te amo y no se que haría sin ti en mi vida, te encargaste de ser el alguien indispensable como para que me dejes y tampoco te lo dejare fácil para algo mas debe de servirte ese entrenamiento militar….-

 _Nos reímos delicadamente después de haber terminado de recitar mis votos como ese día y después nos dimos un ligero beso._


End file.
